


Twilight and Dawn

by BrittanyWilton230



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fem Percy Jackson, Female Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyWilton230/pseuds/BrittanyWilton230
Summary: Bella and Rhea sent themselves to Forks, Washington. Neither of them knew what was going to happen and Rhea was sure that not even Apollo could see what was going to happen in the same town, but Rhea was going to keep an eye on her foster sister who accepted her when she had lost everything.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter One

It was raining the day they arrived in Settle, Washington. Rhea just sighed as she sat down in front of the Settle Airport. Bella looked at her with large brown eyes, Renee and Phil had dropped them off, Renee telling them that they didn’t have to go to Forks and that she could stay with them as Phil travelled.

But they told her that they wanted to go, they wanted her to be with her husband. Phil was nice, but she could never get over the fact that he had shared a name with her step-father. The man that made her mother, Sally Jackson, so happy before they had been killed by Gaea’s forces. They had taunted her about it as they were in Greece.

Jason and Piper had to hold her as she cried after Octavian’s army was defeated. Leo had given up his life to stop him and Gaea, she didn’t know what happened after that, since she was taken into the Foster system and was taken away from New York.

“Rain,” Rhea whispered as she looked around, pulling the end of her braid to stop stands of hair escaping, it was a nervous habit that she had picked up in her first foster home, the one just before she was placed into Bella’s home.

“Welcome to Washington State,” Bella told her with a small smile, her hand on her luggage as she looked at the cars that drove past. Rhea knew that she was lucky during the last two flights from Arizona and she had a feeling that Jason said something to him.

Or that he didn’t want to kill her in case she had to save his ass again.

“Forks is worse,” she told her looking up at the clouds, Rhea keeping an eye on the people as they walked past them.

“Farewell sun, we’ll see you once in a blue moon,” Rhea joked as she spotted a police car pulling into the airport. Sure, she was still a Foster Child and she had never met Charlie, but Renee had asked him to take her in.

So that she didn’t have to leave Bella’s side.

That didn’t stop Rhea from worrying about being kicked out at eighteen, she didn’t want to go to New Rome. She didn’t want anything to do anything with Camp Half-blood or Camp Jupiter, not with the memories she had connected to them.

“He won’t kick you out,” Bella told her as Charlie pulled up, Rhea just looked at her before following her to the car. Neither Charlie nor Bella Swan looked like they knew what to say to each other, Rhea blinking as she smiled.

She knew that the car ride was going to be awkward and she wasn’t looking forward to it.

“Bella,” Charlie said. “It’s good to see you, how’s Renee.”

“She’s well,” Bella told her.

“And you must be Rhea Jackson?” Charlie asked her as he picked up her bag and placed it in the back of his car. Neither Rhea nor Bella had a lot of clothing for Fork’s weather, most of their clothing had been left behind in Phil’s apartment.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr Swan,” Rhea told him putting her hand in front of her torso, as she kept an eye on Bella as she went into the front seat.

“Charlie,” he told her giving his hand for her to take into her own. “We best get going kiddo.”

Rhea nodded her head before going into the back of the police car, watching as Settle was left behind them and they drove towards Forks. The closer they got, the thicker the trees got and the closer they got together.

Now all she had to worry about was her secret getting out, with all this water she was sure her injuries were going to heal annoyingly quickly and she was sure that Achilles’ curse would also be annoying pain to hide.

“So many trees,” Rhea whispered as she tapped her fingers together, neither Charlie nor Bella had said anything.

“Such a New Yorker,” Bella teased her and Rhea just poked her neck through the car’s head rest, giggling as Bella squeaked and tried to get her back for the poke.

“Girls, behave,” Charlie told them as he shock his head. “Bella, I found a good car for you, really cheap.”

_A good car for Bella_? Rhea thought to herself as Bella looked at her, most likely thinking the same thing with her raised eyebrow said anything.

“What kind of car?” Bella slowly asked him.

“A monster truck?” Rhea joked.

“Rhea, Monster truck’s aren’t cheap.”

“It’s a truck, a Chevy,” Charlie told them as he huffed.

“Never heard of them,” Rhea told him.

“They don’t do motorcycles,” Bella told her, Rhea grinning as she was reminded of the research she had done into into them, when she had the time to do so anyway. Along with the research she had done before the flight to Settle. “Little daredevil, Dad, where did you find it?”

“You remember Billy Black from La Push?” Charlie asked her.

“La Push?” Rhea asked them.

“Small Indian reservation,” Bella explained before going back to getting details about this Chevy from Charlie, how old it was and how much it cost. Rhea and Bella looked at each other when he admitted that he had already brought it.

But then, she was sure Poseidon would have done the same thing in his place. Rhea would not be surprised if there was something waiting for her the moment the Gods knew that she was going to Forks for school. Rhea didn’t have much time to think about since soon they were driving to a house with two floors, and Bella told her that it only had two bedrooms, meaning they would have to share.

Which was fine, since they had been sharing at Renee’s rental anyway.

“Dad, I love it,” Bella said as she turned and pulled Charlie into a hug. Rhea blinked a few times before looking at a beaten up old truck, the red colour was fading and it held some charm. But she had to admit, it was perfect for Bella and she could see why her foster sister liked it.

It looked like it could survive a car crush in one piece, while reducing the other car to pieces on the road. Something that Bella needed since Rhea was sure she was clumsy enough to trip over thin air and hit herself on objects that were clearly there.

Rhea had seen her do it before, but the truck would give her some peace of mind.

At first she hadn’t known if it was normal, since she had been trained in a Summer camp since the age of eleven and survived two wars, the pit and ever missions that gods had sent her on in that time, including the one that Ares had sent her on.

Stupid love tunnel.

“You’re welcome,” Charlie told her before looking at them and he looked at her before opening his mouth and sighing. “Two things arrived for Rhea, but I’d hope you don’t ride it to school in this weather young lady.”

“Motorcycle?” Rhea asked him as he pointed to it. “A Kawasaki Ninja, Charlie, I’d be fine, this brand is recommended for beginners.”

“You said two?” Bella asked him.

“The other one is found in your bedroom, didn’t take long to put it up,” Charlie told them. “And the death machine.”

“Old friends most like, mechanics and builders,” Rhea admitted as Bella took her bag upstairs, Rhea getting her bags before looking at Charlie. “Not that it matters, I don’t think they’d want me to ride it in the rain.”

Rhea just smiled before going to her new bedroom, Bella grinning as she pointed at the bed.

“You’re stuck with me then,” Bella told her with a grin, Rhea grinning as she put her bags down and looking at the bunk bed. “I got bottom bunk.”

“Wasn’t going to argue, knowing who you are,” she told her, the bunk looked like someone Will, Jake and Nico would design and get put together. She had a feeling that Reyna, Hazel and Jason would have helped, since she could see Neptune and Poseidon’s symbols in the bed.

“This was the second thing they sent along,” Charlie told them as she sat on the top bunk, everything had been put away into thin tallboys one next to the door and the other at the end of the bunk bed. “Wasn’t hard to put together, they left behind instructions and the bedding, I’ll leave you girls to it.”

“They sound like they care for you,” Bella told her as she joined her on the top bunk.

“I met most of them when I was eleven, Summer Camp, I had gone every year until I was placed in the system,” Rhea told her. “They’ve made a copy of the bedding in the cabin I stayed in, it was based off Greek Myths.”

“Summer Camp?”

“Or someone stole it or were given it. Not Mr D, Chiron might have given it to them.”

“You can email them, if you would like?”

Email? None of them had email and Annabeth was the only one with a phone. While they didn’t hate each other, Rhea wouldn’t call them friends either, Annabeth was so sure that they couldn’t get along based on who their godly parents were.

“They don’t have an email, I don’t have an email,” Rhea reminded her with a raised eyebrow as shock her head. “And no, Bells, I don’t want an email or a phone, so please stop asking that question.”

“You’ll get one, one day,” Bella told her.

“Doubt it.”

“One day,” Bella told her.

“And Hades is going to freeze over and Zeus is going to stop cheating on Hera,” Rhea responded without missing a beat before pushing Bella’s arm. “Now get some sleep Bells, before it starts raining, Hermes knows you’re going to need it.”


	2. Chapter Two

Last night made it hard to sleep, the rain was hitting the glass in way that she hadn’t seen since camp and that was when Zeus had pissed off Poseidon for one reason or another, she found that her uncle knew how to best piss off her dad. Why? She guessed that he had gotten bored and wanted entertainment.

Rhea knew that _Bella_ had barely gotten any sleep and she was slightly worried about her, she also knew that they had to arrive early to get everything they needed for class. Something that Charlie had told them when they had picked up dinner, it would seem that Charlie didn’t really have food in the house and that would be difficult since Rhea needed to have more calories than some grown man.

That was one down side to being a demigod, the more powerful she got, the more she had to eat to keep her weight in check. Turned out being able to shapeshift didn’t help with that, since it took more energy that it looked and was one of the reason’s Frank started to eat more after he had gotten Mar’s blessing.

More like a curse with everyone it brought it, like his father’s Greek and Roman sides always fighting in his head. But it didn’t help that she couldn’t tell most people the reason she needed to eat so much, so she was given funny looks until she fainted from her weight loss and the doctor told her she wasn’t getting enough calories, after she had proven that she didn’t have an eating disorder.

Pushing herself up, she listened to Charlie leaving the house for the day before sighing and picking clothes out for the shower, she might as well let Bella sleep for now. It was only fair, she had showered in the afternoon, but Rhea didn’t want to explain the whole _didn’t stay wet for long thing because my dad’s Poseidon and Neptune, but it’s not worth thinking about_.

“I know you’re not asleep,” Rhea told Bella after her shower, wearing jeans, a singlet, a long sleeve shirt with a jumper over it. She was still cold, but that would take some time getting used to the new weather. “Charlie’s already gone to work and we need to get breakfast.”

“You mean you need breakfast,” Bella told her before also getting dressed, in the same things but with a different colour palette. Bella preferred earthy colours and Rhea adored her deep blues and darker colours. 

“I know not as much, but you need to eat as well.”

“Come on, we have everything and we need to keep an eye on your weight.” 

“Looks like I need to find a doctor.” 

“Dad might know one.” 

“He might, but _doctors_.” 

“I know you’re favourite.”

Rhea just looked at her before rolling her eyes with a fond smile. “My weight isn’t an issue and you know it isn’t.” 

“It is when I can pick you up.”

“And drop me.”

“ _Once_.”

“Oh bite me.” 

“No thank you, you might like it.” 

Rhea just looked at her, smiling as they grabbed their rain jackets and headed towards the truck, putting their bags in small space in front of Rhea’s feet. She knew that after school they would be heading towards the nearest supermarket for food and that Rhea would buy the amount that her doctor from Phoenix had told her she needed to have, reminding her to keep in mind the amount of excise she did.

And she would also have to guess how much energy her abilities took from her and keep an eye on that. In a sense, she could eat as much as she wanted and rarely have to worry about becoming overweight. 

But there were times she felt Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes with the seer amount of food that she needed to eat.  But she knew it just came with being a demigod and she knew why so many stayed at the camp all year long, not everyone could afford to feed their children the amount they needed once they got to a certain strength. 

The school wasn’t hard to miss once they had finished eating at a local dinner, decent pancakes even as Rhea felt people looking at her weirdly. The waitress didn’t ask her why she was ordering so much, but she see the question in her eyes. 

One person did ask, but Bella told them she had a medical condition that was rare and could be mentioned as long as she kept her calorie count up.  After they left her alone, but they didn’t know her hearing was a hell of a lot better than theirs. 

Small towns, she was realising were like that. 

“We’ll find the parking lot later,” Bella informed her once they parked in front of the front office, but neither of them knew where the parking lot was and it was quicker this way. Rhea just looked at before hoping out, her bag hanging on one of her shoulders. 

“We best get going,” Rhea told her. 

“Can I help you?” a red haired woman asked them as they stood in front of the front desk, they just looked at each other. 

“I’m Rhea Jackson,” Rhea told her with a small smile. “And this is Isabella Swan, we’re starting today and were told to come here before school started.” 

“Of course, I have your schedules and a map of the school,” she told them before handing them a small stack of paper, before telling them the best routes to get to their classes and the parking lot, along with a slip of paper. 

Rhea also had to show her the medical form, along the copies that she had to give her teachers in case something happened in class. 

“We still have time before school starts,” Rhea said as Bella pulled into the parking lot, she was slightly worried about the whole thing. She was still foster child in a small town, one that gossiped worse than the gods did. 

She didn’t think it would go over well with anyone in the school, that and she rarely made friends that weren’t demigods.

“I’m not going to leave you,” Bella told her as she looked at the map, their bags in the space in front of her feet. 

“Even if I somehow find every gang in the distract?” 

“While handing their asses to them.” 

“I have English first,” Rhea told her, before showing Bella her timetable, before Bella showed her her own timetable. It looked like they had the same classes, which was fine with her, since that meant Bella could help her with her homework. 

She was just glad that some of Hekate’s children had create a pair of glasses that helped Greek demigods with their dyslexia. 

“We have the same classes,” Bella told her. 

“Must have had limited open spaces.” 

“Must have.”

“Looks like I stand out for once.” With her naturally tanned skin, Rhea stood out in the sea of pale skin. She was _Greek_ , so crying out loud, she was darker than most people they would be seeing as the USA lumped them in with every other European Country. 

“Tanned skin must be rare here,” Bella agreed as she got out of the truck, when it came to Phoenix _Bella_ had been the one to stand out, never tanning and always burning in the sunlight. “Those Greek genes of yours are now a curse.” 

“Maybe the Scottish ones will take over.”

“Don’t think that’s how that works.” 

Mr Manson just looked at them when they walked into English,  Rhea quickly scanning the reading list and she knows for a fact that Bella’s already read these and would read them again for fun. She was going to be bored in this class and Rhea knew that look on her face. 

“You know she won’t do it,” Rhea told her as class ended, Rhea looking at her new books as she placed them into her bag. 

“I’ll help you in this class, as long as you help me with sports,” Bella told her ignoring her words as she looked at their timetable again. 

“You must be Isabella Swan and Rhea Jackson?” a black haired male asked them, putting out his hand for one of them to take. 

“Bella, she prefers Bella,” Rhea told him without thought as Bella took his hand into her own and she could see that people were looking at them.

“Where’s your next class?” he asked them pushing up his glasses. 

“Government with Mr Jefferson in building six,” Rhea told them as she put her bag on her shoulder, he was looking at her with wide eyes and then she remembered, she hadn’t look at the schedule since the beginning of the day. 

“She has a photographic memory,” Bella told him. 

“I’m headed toward building four, I could show you the way,” he told them but Rhea looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The last person who acted this helpful had been Luke and she didn’t even want to think about what happened in that situation. “I’m Eric, by the way.” 

_ Would have been nicer if you started with that _ , Rhea thought to herself. 

“That would be nice, come on Rhea,” Bella told her as she put her jacket back on and looked at her, Rhea sighed before following with her own jacket. “Thank you Eric.” 

“So, Forks is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?” Eric asked, but Rhea had a feeling that he was only talking to Bella and not her. Which she was used to, she was quiet strange and a troublemaker, but Bella looked at him with narrowed eyes before hooking her arm into hers. 

“Very and I’m sure it’s different to New York as well,” Bella informed him.

“New York?” 

“I was born and raised in New York,” Rhea told him. 

“It doesn’t rain much does it?” Eric asked as he looked at the two of them. 

“About the same New York, just more buildings to block it,” Rhea told him as she grinned, Bella smiling. “But Phoenix gets rain three to four times a year.” 

“Wow, what that much be like,” he said as he looked at the sky, rain going down his glasses before he had to wipe them off. 

“Sunny,” Bella answered.

“Rhea looks tanned, but you don’t Bella,” Eric told them.

“My mother’s part albino,” Bella told him. 

“Her mother’s Danish, Viking’s don’t tan so well,” Rhea dded with a raised eyebrow when Eric didn’t look amused. “I’m Greek and Scottish, so half the time my skin is confused about what shade it wants to be.” 

“Well then, good luck,” he told as he walked to them to the door, even through it was clearly marked and he was cutting it close. Rhea could only wonder how many hearts Bella was going to break before the term was up. “Maybe we’ll have other classes together.”

_ I hope not _ , Rhea thought to herself.

“I don’t like him,” Rhea told Bella as they walked towards their class. 

“You don’t like a lot of overly helpful people,” Bella pointed out. 

After two classes, Rhea starting to notice a lot of familiar faces and some where braver than others, coming up to them and asking questions. About how they were liking Forks so far,  what they planned to do on the weekend. 

Only one teacher made them stand in front of the class, but Rhea was a bit more used to moving schools than Bella was. 

Mr Varner wasn’t their favourite teacher, that much they could agree on. For Bella it was the fact he made her stumble through talking to the front, before Rhea just stepped forward and introduced the both of them. Along with the fact that he taught Trigonometry and both had a deep rooted hatred for any that was maths related. 

Jessica was showing them to the canteen, but Rhea swore she would make lunch for herself from now on. She didn’t need them knowing how she needed to eat for lunch so she could make through the rest of the day, more so since their last class was gym. 

“Rhea has a medical condition,” Bella told them as they lined up, picking up a tray as she looked at what was in front of her. “Her bodies burns up to many calories and so she needs to eat more than most people.” 

“That must make it so much easier to lose weight,” Jessica commented, Rhea and Bella just looked at her before picking up food. 

“The food here isn’t food with calories,” Angelia told her, but she pointed out some things that she thought would help. 

“Thank you, Angelia, we’ll go shopping today. I know a few tricks to help with the calorie count and it tastes better than this,” Rhea told her smiling as she paid for her lunch, _might also cost less than this garbage_. “I know things that work for me.” 

R hea kept an eye on Bella as they talked around her, but her foster sister’s eyes kept drifting to another table. Bella looked like she was waiting for Rhea to be finished eating before asking anything about it. 

“Who are they?” Bella asked Jessica and when Rhea raised an eyebrow, she pointed to a table with what looked like supermodels. Three males and two females, all of them had amber eyes and different hair colours. 

Only two of them looked similar. 

“Might be better if we ask them Bells,” Rhea told her, she could tell that Jessica wanted spread gossip about them. 

“Don’t bother, they think they’re too good for us, moving down from Alaska,” Jessica told them as she pouted. “They’re all paired off, but Edward thinks he’s too good for the girls here.” 

“Or maybe, just maybe, they just don’t want to be in the middle of gossip,” Rhea told her before getting up and taking her empty lunch tray. Angelia just looked at her with a smile before talking to Eric about something. 

“You okay?” Bella asked her as they entered the hallway, Rhea just looked at her before crossing her arms. 

“People like her just really piss me off,” Rhea admitted. “She’s like Drew and more than one person wanted to kick her off the nearest cliff.” 

“Summer camp?” 

“Summer camp.” 

Not that Drew was alive anymore, she had walked into the forest one day in anger and Rhea had found her body torn to pieces.  They still didn’t know what had gotten her, Drew wasn’t one to go into training.

“You must be Rhea and Bella?” one of the females from the table asked them, the blonde male standing behind her. He didn’t seem to be breathing, looking between her and Bella like he was scared that he was going to hurt them. 

“I’m Bella,” Bella told them as she looked between the two, before pointing at Rhea as she waved at them. “This is my foster sister, Rhea.” 

“I’m Alice Cullen,” she told her before pointing to the male behind her with a giant smile on her face, as if she knew something that they didn’t. “And this Jasper Hale, my boyfriend.” 

“Are you okay?” Rhea asked Jasper, he looked like he was in pain and not physical pain, the type of pain that she had seen in Nico’s eyes before he started dating Will and Jake, they were horribly cute together. 

“I’m fine,” Jasper told them, his accent making her blink as she looked at him with wide eyes and a grin.

“You remind me of a friend, you’re from the South? Texas?” Rhea asked him. 

Alice and Jasper just looked at her, Jasper nodding his head as the bell rang. 

“We should get going, we have biology and then gym,” Bella told her. 

“It was lovely meeting the two of you,” Rhea told them Alice taking her hand into her own, Jasper nodding his head. “I do hope we have a class together, even through I’m sure I saw you in Spanish today.” 

“ _Si_ ,” Alice told her. “You have Edward in your biology class.” 

When they entered the classroom, Mr Banner have them a text book and Rhea looked around for an empty seat. There was two of them, one of was next to Edward and the other was next to Angelia and her mind was made up the moment she saw Edward’s black eyes on her foster sister. 

“Thank you Mr Banner,” Rhea told him as Bella looked at Edward, Rhea patting her on the shoulder before sitting next to Edward. Angelia quietly telling Bella about what they were doing that class and what they had already done. 

But Edward reminded her of a hell hound that had found its next victim and she had been in one too many wars to lose her because of some creep of a boy. 

She looked at him before kicking his chair, glaring as he looked at her with black eyes.

“Look at Bella like that again and I swear I will remove your eyes with tooth picks,” Rhea whispered, she had fought monsters and gods. Some eye-changing prick wasn’t going to chance her track record. “And if you try to hurt her, I’ll send you to Hades the hard. Burn your body and make sure that ashes are never found.” 

Edward just looked at her before looking back at the board, they only had gym after this and then they’d head to the supermarket. Rhea didn’t think she could handle another day of American  cafeteria food, not when she got used to the food that Camp Half-blood would give them. 

Besides, she had Sally’s recipes. The Jackson family cook book and she would use it, if only to feel like her mother was still with her. 


	3. Chapter Three

Bella smiled at her as they walked to the car park, Rhea looking at her with a raised eyebrow and put the bag in the passenger. Rhea sighed before staring at Bella as she handed her bag to put besides hers. 

“Come on Bells, you want to ask me something,” Rhea told her. 

“Are you okay?” Bella asked her as she went into the drivers seat, Rhea shutting the door behind as her before looking at Bella. “You looked ready to kill Edward in biology.”

“Didn’t like the way he was looking at you,” Rhea informed her before spotting Edward talking to one of his siblings. “It reminded me of something I saw when I was younger.” 

“I see.” 

“I know.” 

“You have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow,” Bella told her as she pulled out of her park, Rhea glaring at Edward as he looked at them. “Got a text just after gym, it was quick and your being seen by Dr Cullen.” 

“Lovely,” Rhea muttered. “Doesn’t want to get fired like the last one.” 

“You were just bone when I first met you.” 

“Were not, I was muscle.” Rhea just huffed as Bella pulled up to the supermarket, giggling as they left the truck. “I swear I’ll tip over your truck, just you wait.” 

“Love you too.”

“ _Rhea, Bella,_ ” Alice said as she pulled Bella into a hug, Jasper walking behind her as he nodded his head. Two others walking behind them, they weren’t at lunch, so Rhea guessed that they were their parents. 

“Alice? You’re shopping as well?” Rhea asked her as she was pulled into a hug, she and Alice were about the same height. 

“We are,” the lady told them. “I’m Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Dr Cullen,” Rhea told him, Bella looking at her and back at the doctor with narrowed eyes. “Bella.” 

“It’s alright, your condition is unique,” Carlisle told them. 

“Oh, your health condition,” Alice said as she grinned at her going back to Jasper as she took his hand into her own. “Your body burns through more calories.” 

“It does, just means I have to eat more on days were we have gym,” Rhea told them as she looked at them. “I just need to keep an eye on my weight, my social worker doesn’t want me to go under what’s healthy for my height.”

“Jessica told you?” Bella asked them, Rhea putting her hand on her shoulder. Rhea was used to being the weird one, but most of her training at the summer camp and the two wars she had been in meant that her calorie count went up as she got older. 

“It matters not,” Rhea told her. “Just know that Nemesis holds the scale and thus who gossip about others will get what’s coming to them.” 

“Greek mythology,” Jasper told her. 

“Pagan,” Rhea answered. “Greek Pagan, but in the end, believe is up to the person and I don’t see the point of telling others who to follow.” 

“You don’t mind us joining you?” Alice asked them. “Jasper and I can help find some things that you’ll need.” 

“We are new,” Bella said. 

“That would be lovely,” Rhea added. “We should get going before Charlie comes home and sends the entire police force to find us.”

“This is way you need a phone,” Bella informed her. 

“Over my dead body, come on lasts go.”

“She doesn’t have a phone?” Alice asked her with a smile, like she had already knew that information. 

“Or an email,” Bella agreed as they walked towards the store. “She has a strange thing about technology, keeps calling it evil.” 

“That cause it is,” Rhea told her. Annabeth had a phone, but the price of using it was usually a battle or two, less than before the giant war. But it wasn’t worth putting _Bella’s_ life at risk to use one, not when Bella treated her like a sister. 

And Isabella Swan was human; no one would take her away from her, even if it meant being made fun of for not liking technology. 

–

“That was random, almost like she knew we were going to be there,” Rhea commented as she started to put things away, Bella doing her homework on the kitchen table as she looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“You think she might be able to see the future?” Bella asked her. 

“Sounds silly, doesn’t it?” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she could, she reminds you of someone.”

“Rachael, as long as she doesn’t start telling me I’m gonna die at _blink_ age, I don’t really care if she can see the future.” 

“That sounds charming.” 

“Let’s be glad that Alice is nicer than her brother,” Rhea said as she blinked at one of the bags, she didn’t remember buying this much. 

“Edward did look ready to kill someone,” Bella commented. “Like someone had stabbed him in the leg or kicked his chair.”

“He had it coming Bella, trust me on that much.”

_He looked like he was going to kill you_ , Rhea thought to herself. 

“Hello girls,” Charlie said to them before blinking before putting his gun on the side table, taking the bullets out. It would seem he trusted both of them not to use it, either on themselves or on another living person. 

“Hi Charlie,” Rhea told him.

“You two went shopping?” Charlie asked. 

“Rhea eats a lot,” Bella told him. 

“It’s cheaper this way,” Rhea added as she continued to put things away. “I was able to pay for it, along with one Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, it would seem. Must have placed a things into Bella’s truck when we weren’t looking. Anyway, easier to keep track of calories when you make it yourself.” 

“They don’t seem to be accepted by the school,” Bella said as she put her pen down, Rhea raising an eyebrow as she took some things out for dinner. “I do dinner and you do lunch.”

“And we both are by ourselves for breakfast,” Rhea said. “I’m up first, I’ll make breakfast. But I can agree with the lunch and dinner menus.”

“People judge, three adopted children and two foster children,” Charlie told them as he sat down, Rhea nodding as she picked up her own homework. “They’re good kids, not that I could say the same for some who have been here for generations. We’re lucky to have Dr Cullen and that he’s wife wanted to live in a peaceful town. We’re lucky to have a surgeon of his skill.” 

“Then why do I have an appointment with him? I’m not getting surgery,” Rhea asked as she and Bella looked at each other. 

“I spoke to him and he was the only one willing to do the research,” Charlie told her as she looked at him. “Forks is a small town, not much happens here.” 

“Not always a bad thing, might be peaceful,” Rhea commented before looking at Bella with a smile, both knew that it meant less gangs in the area. 

“Less gangs,” Bella added. 

“Gangs?” Charlie asked them. 

“Bella, I think Renee will have sent you an email,” Rhea told her and Bella looked at her before packing her stuff. 

“I’ll email her before she does something,” Bella told them as she went to their room, Charlie and Rhea shrugging as Rhea followed her with her books in her arms. She had done most of her daily homework. 

“How are they?” Rhea asked her as she put her bag down. 

“She’s worried, do you have anything you’d like to tell her?” Bella asked her as she looked at her email. “Already told her about the doctor’s appointment and what Dad told us about Dr Cullen and how he was researching your condition.” 

“Not really, you know I don’t well with people,” Rhea told her as she took her homework and started reading one of the English novels while grabbing her glasses. “How is Renee and Phil doing with their travels.” 

Bella smiled before telling her what Renee emailed, before going back to her homework with a smile. Rhea knew that they got out of gym today, but she knew that next time Bella wouldn’t be so lucky and would get herself injured. 

She also knew that Bella would take someone else down with her, Rhea remembered that no one in Phoenix wouldn’t team up with her and that she was the only one who would and was one of the few that could keep an eye on what she was doing.

While not getting injured. 

“She’s going to worry,” Bella said, Rhea blinking as she looked at her before grinning as Bella glared at her. 

“She’s your mother, no matter how much her head is the clouds,” Rhea told her as she tapped her pen against her notebook. “She loves you and will always worry about you. Remember, she showed me a video of you almost falling off a cliff.” 

“I’m never living that down, am I?”

“ _Nope_.” 


	4. Chapter Four

Rhea and Bella looked at each other, before looking at the snow covering the ground. It was coming down quickly and she knew that Khione wasn’t coming back for revenge after losing the giant war or she hoped that she wasn’t planning revenge against Piper for beating her during said war. 

“It’s snowing,” Mike told them, Bella and Rhea looking at him. They had been in Forks for a week now, she was glad to say that less people were paying attention to them and Rhea was glad that Bella was making a small group of friends. 

Rhea was sure they only spoke to her for Bella’s sake, they didn’t talk to her if her foster sister wasn’t near her. 

“Yuck,” Bella said as she pulled her books closer to her chest. 

“It’s not that bad,” Rhea told her. 

“You don’t like snow?” Mike asked Bella looking at her with wide puppy dogs eyes, baby blue and Rhea wanted to roll her eyes. Bella had no interest to him and Rhea didn’t know if Mike was going to accept that willingly. 

“She doesn’t like the cold,” Rhea informed him, snickering when a snow ball hit him in the back of the head, Eric was walking away and Mike laughed as he made a snow ball to chase after him. She could never keep up with Mike, one moment he was flirting with Bella and then he would look at her like he didn’t mind that she was an option. 

For dating she doubted, but she had no interest in him either. 

“Come on Bella, let’s get to the cafeteria before you lose your human meat shield,” Rhea told her as she continued walking, Bella caught up with her keeping her books covering her face as Rhea laughed at her. 

“Once people start throwing cold stuff I’m inside,” Bella told her as they watched classmates gathering for a snow fight in the parking lot. 

“And I’m sure the school would be thankful if someone didn’t need to take you to the hospital with a cracked skull,” Rhea informed her. “Getting to the hospital is going to be a pain in the ass in this weather.” 

“We’ll get there,” Bella told her as they sat down, their lunch in front of them as Bella’s friend lined up to get their own lunch. 

“Looks like Edward’s back,” Rhea told Bella as she looked at the Cullen and Hale table. “After he’s week off from school.” 

“Maybe he was waiting for your anger to settle,” Bella informed her. 

“Because I’m so scary.” 

“I don’t feel well.”

“Eat, Bells, you’ll feel worse if you don’t. Trust me.” 

“I trust you.”

Rhea smiled at her before shacking her, watching as Bella looked down before looking back at the table. Blinking as she looked back with red stained cheeks, looking where she was Edward looked at them with a raised eyebrow, before going back to talking to his siblings. 

“ _Rhea_ , he’s looking at us,” Bella told her. “Is he still looking?”

“He is,” Rhea told her. 

“Does he look mad?”

“You’re asking me this?” 

“Why is he looking?”

“Maybe because _you’re_ looking at him?”

“Why won’t he stop?”

“He’ll stop the moment you do,” Rhea told her rolling her eyes as she giggled into her hand and then snorted as something cold hit the back of her head. “Wonder what changed his mind about going to school.”

“Who cares? Jessica might think he’s pretty but looks aren’t everything,” Bella told her and Rhea grinned as brushed snow from her hair. 

“Then will you stop calling yourself plain now? Little miss I was born thirty and get more middle aged by the year.”

“You suck,” Bella told her as she took a sneak peak at the Cullen table, Rhea sighing as she looked over as well, Alice seemed to be telling Edward something and she couldn’t figure out what, but then, she wasn’t known for her skill in reading lips.

Hers laid in the art of stabbing things. 

“You know it,” Rhea told her as she tapped her upper arm. “We have biology next, and I think we’re looking at onions today, I think we did it back at Phoenix.” 

“ _Snow_.” 

“They didn’t eat, but Bells, we should let people have their fun.” 

“Rhea _, snowball fight_.”

“I’ll be your meat shield again.”

“Good evening,” a bell like voice said behind them, when Bella and Rhea looked Edward was standing behind them. “I’m Edward Cullen, I didn’t have a chance to introduce myself last week, I came down with an illness.” 

Rhea and Bella just looked at each other, before looking at him. 

“Well then, we’re glad you’re feeling better and less murderous,” Rhea told him. 

“You must be Rhea Jackson,” Edward said using his hand to remove snow from his hair as he looked at Bella. “And Bella Swan.”

He was still looking at them like they were something he couldn’t understand, in fact, they reminded her of a few demigods back at camp. Like how Alice reminded her of Rachael and not only Rachael, but some of the Apollon Campers as they tried to see what was going to happen during the Titan War. 

“You might as well come with us then, grump pants,” Rhea told him as she put her lunch box back into her school bag, Bella packing away her own things. “Since we’re in the same class, same room, same building.” 

“Grump pants?” Edward asked her as they walked towards their next class, the had melted but Rhea had a feeling that was going to cause problems _later_. 

“Would you rather Murder Duck?” 

“No.”

“Then Grump pants it is.” 

“Rhea, what is it with you and Ducks?” Bella asked her as she put her arm through her elbow, something Alice had down with them both more than once. “I swear, you act like one of them murdered a family member.” 

“I would not be surprised if one did, Bells, I’ve told you before. Ducks are dicks,” Rhea told her with a grin, Edward just looked at them as he walked next to her. “So are octopuses. Gold fish are smarter than people think they are and some fish are really bad at gossiping, worse than teenage girls and bored mothers combined.” 

“Sometimes you talk like you can speak with them,” Bella told her as they entered the room, people whispering to each other as Edward sat down. “Go to Angelia, we’ve got gym next. Ready to be hit in the head with a ball.” 

“Now class we’ll looking at onion roots and identifying them,” Mr Banner told them as he walked into the class, putting slides on the edge of their table. “You may not use your books, as I know some of you will ask.” 

“How much time will we have?” Mike asked him.

“Until the end of the class,” Mr Banner answered before walking to the front, sitting down before picking up a stack of homework. “Get started.” 

“Ladies first?” Edward asked her as she put the first slide in. 

“You might regret that,” Rhea told him as she looked at the slide, she had seen this before and she was smarter than some people gave her credit for, Nico and Will had told her more than once to stop _acting_ like an idiot. “Prophase, but you might want to check that.” 

“Prophase,” Edward agreed before changing it to the second slide, writing down the name and Rhea looked at his handwriting; it looked like it belonged in the 19th or 20th century, private school education if she had to guess. Something her mother would use when she would send out nice birthday or Christmas cards. 

“Anaphase,” Edward said before sliding the microscope over, Rhea blinking as she looked at it nodding her head as he wrote it down. 

“Slide three?” she asked him holding her hand out, Edward passed it over and she swapped them before looking again. “Looks like Interphase.” 

When they were done, Rhea looked at Bella’ group and realised that they had also finished looking at their cells. She knew that they would finish, Angelia and Bella were smart and would be fine, it was the others in the class that she knew would struggle. 

“So, Edward, don’t you think that Rhea should get a chance to look at the microscope,” Mr Banner asked as they stood in front of their table, Rhea had grabbed her drawing book out and had begin drawing random monsters from Greek mythology, more so the ones that she had fought since the age of eleven. 

Hera had met her way into said lists of monsters, but then again, many would understand the reason she didn’t like the woman. She had took her memories after all, then dumped her under a bridge without a care in the world, never knowing if she would make her way to Camp Jupiter or would live out the rest of her life never knowing who she was.

“She identified three of the five Mr Banner,” Edward told them. 

“He just has the better handwriting,” Rhea chimed in, when Mr Banner looked at her with doubt in his face she sighed. “I’ve done these a few times.” 

“Right, foster child,” Mr Banner said, as if he just remembered. That it wasn’t the reason he had offered, more than once, to tutor her in anything she didn’t understand. Like the few months she spent in foster care had changed her that much. 

“Yes, foster child, both Bella and I were also placed in the advanced program in Phoenix.” 

“Well then, it’s good that you two are lab partners,” Mr Banner said before walking away, she could hear him mutter ‘so others have a chance of learning.’ 

“You’re in the system?” Edward asked her. 

“Yea, Charlie is my third house,” Rhea told him before raising an eyebrow. “I’ve only been in the system for a few months, not as long as your siblings.” 

“Jasper and Rosalie.” 

“Alice told me.”

“She would.” 

“He really doesn’t like you, Mr Banner,” Rhea told Edward as she felt that he wasn’t comfortable talking about his siblings, foster or not. “Did you break his car or something? Someone at one of my old schools did that, but that lead the police to finding out he was a pedo.” 

“Wait, what?” Edward asked her. 

“John had anger management issues and a drug-addicted mother, he was not a happy camper nor did he have a happy home.” 

Edward just looked at her, blinking golden eyes. Not that she could judge his eye colour changing from moment to moment. Pipers changed, and her own changed between blue and green, or somewhere in between. 

She and John had been in the same class, they were both bullied by the same person and yet, neither of them could stand the other. They were ten at the time, but more than once Rhea would picture pushing him off a cliff along with Smelly Gabe. 

John had a habit of pinching her and she broke his nose in return. 

“How old were you?” Edward asked her.

“Ten,” Rhea answered, he only looked at her before blinking again, like he was trying to read her mind, but was failing to do so. “He broke into someone’s house a month later, I don’t know what happened to him after that.”

If she found out he was a demigod, she and his parent were going to have  _words_ . Very strong words, that might involve her sword. 

“Well, class it over,” Rhea told Edward as she picked up her bag.

“Rhea, we have gym,” Bella told them as she walked up, Mike walking behind her as he muttered to himself about the lab. “Your eyes are as weird as Rhea’s.”

“Thanks Bells,” Rhea told her as she stood, Edward looking at Bella with shock. “We should get going to class, you have a ball to flinch into.” 

“Black one day, gold the next,” Bella continued. “While hers is green one day, blue the other, Rhea what’s a mix between gold and black?”

“Don’t know,” Rhea told her. 

“I have to get going,” Edward told them. 

“Later,” Bella told him before heading towards the gym, Rhea shacking her head as she followed, she loved Bella, but sometimes she was a blunt as a brick. 


	5. Chapter Five

Rhea grinned as she spotted Bella walking down the stairs, she wouldn’t say anything until she had looked out a window. She had noticed that the rain had frozen, along with snow dusting the ground and everything else.

If she knew her foster sister, this would be her worst nightmare. 

“Snow is better than this,” Bella groaned as she sat down, Rhea had seen that when she had woken up. 

“Lovely morning?” Rhea asked her as she locked up one of their lunch boxes. Bella looked at her with narrow eyes. 

“Eat snow and die.” 

Rhea just looked at her before grinning,  picking up one of the thermos  she had made for the day when she worked out it was going to be colder than the day before. “I’ll keep that one in mind Bells, when I feel like dying.” 

“ _Rhea_.” 

“I’ve made soup for today and soup for breakfast.”

Bella just looked at her with narrowed eyes before sighing, Rhea grinning as she sat down with her own breakfast. She and Charlie had gotten up at the same time, she had also made him breakfast and lunch as he did something outside. 

He had looked at her like he was going to argue, but something in her face must have told him not to argue as he took both his lunch and breakfast without a word. 

“Let’s go,” Bella told her after they were done, Rhea shacking her head as she followed behind her to the truck. Bella had fallen twice and she had caught her each time before she landed on the ice, and she was sure that Bella was looking at her like she was trying to figure out what she was. 

“We should be careful,” Rhea informed her after making sure Bella didn’t fall over on her way to the drivers door. 

“Agreed.” 

Bella drove carefully to the school  and Rhea could that man weren’t pushing their cars in this weather. Not that she could blame them, speeding on ice was one way to crash and take someone down with them. 

But she also knew that someone was going to do something stupid and that those working at ER were going to be busy. 

“The boys treat here treat me differently,” Bella told her as she parked, Rhea spotting Jasper, Alice and Edward four cars down. “Maybe they just didn’t see the awkward stages, but the other ones did.” 

“Or maybe because your new,” Rhea suggested. “Like how I had people asking me on dates back at Phoenix?” 

“And you told them to get lost,” Bella admitted as she giggled into her hand. “Plus you’re new as well.”

“Yes, but I’m Greek and don’t blend in.” 

“Your the one… _oh_.” 

“Bella?” Rhea asked as she quickly went around the side, her and Bella’s bad still in the truck as she did so. “What’s the matter? Oh that’s what he was doing that early in the morning.”

“He must been up before you to get this done,” Bella told her as she traced the chins with her finger, if there was one thing that Rhea noticed that Bella got from her father, was that they were both awkward about gifts. 

_ L ike father, like daughter _ , Rhea thought to herself, turning around as she heard a high-pitched nose and one that was high pitched enough to hurt her ears, turning around she spotted a large blue van coming towards them. 

Without thinking Rhea grabbed Bella and pulled her towards herself, turning around so her back would hit the van. Her shoulders hitting the van’s door, she could hear the window shattering and when they fall, she made sure that Bella didn’t the ground and the side of her arm did.

The Achilles curse meant that the impact wouldn’t break any of her bones, but as she rolled over, she could feel the bruises forming where she had been hit. To think that Hera or Juno had wanted her to lose it to enter New Rome. 

But like a lot of people, she had thought she was stupid and wouldn’t think through what she was telling her. If she walked through the river surrounding New Rome she would lose the Achilles Curse, but since she walked on  _ top  _ of the water. It stayed.

Sure; it have away that she was a daughter of Neptune, but at the point, seeing as she hadn’t slept or eat in a few weeks; she really couldn’t find it in herself to give a flying fuck what they had thought of her.

Not that they could hurt her to begin with. 

“Bella? Rhea?” Edward asked as he leaned down next to them, the van had been moved to the side and she could remember Rachael’s words echoing her ears when she had seen her last, the day before she had found her parents. 

“Bells?” Rhea asked. 

“Rhea?” Bella asked her, Rhea blinked as she felt someone turn her onto her back. “Are you okay? Rhea?” 

“Sore back.” 

“An ambulance is coming,” Alice told her as she spoke to someone on her phone, before handing the phone to Jasper. 

“Someone get Taylor out of the van!” someone shouted, but Rhea wanted to close her eyes and Alice picked up her head to place it onto her lap. 

“You know I’m okay?” Rhea asked her, she could feel the melting snow underneath healing her back, giving her more energy, but she knew it would be funny if she could already move after the van had stopped. 

“Rhea -”

“I’ll explain later.” Rhea felt bad about cutting her off, but she didn’t need Alice or Edward knowing that she stopped the van. 

“You better.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Bella! Rhea!” Charlie shouted as he walked up to them, she thought she could hear sirens in the distance but her attention was being spilt between her back and Bella. 

“Rhea hurt her back,” Alice told her, an EMT following behind, Edward looking at Bella before picking up Rhea and placing her onto the stretcher. 

“Bella’s hit her head,” Rhea told them. “But we’ll be fine Charlie, I promise. Come on, Bells, suffer with me.” 

“Fine,” Bella told her as she allowed herself to be placed into a stretcher.

“Are they going to be okay?” Angelia asked as she spoke to Alice, Rhea looking at her and blinking as she realised that she had drifted off for a second. 

“We’re not going to die,” Rhea told her. “As long as nothing goes wrong in Bella’s skull, but since Alice looks calm, we’ll be alright.” 

“I think Rhea’s hit her head,” Bella informed them. 

“Huh?” Alice asked, Edward looking at her with narrowed eyes. 

“Apollon and Cassandra,” Rhea told them, she was still sure that Alice could see into the future and nothing was going to chance her mind. 

“What?” Bella asked her. 

“She’s hit her head,” an EMT told them as an IV was placed into her arm and she felt herself healing as water went into her arm. She just hoped that no one saw her bad her bruising was, but they were putting pain killers into the IV. 

“And she has bruises on the back of her neck,” another EMT added. 

“We’ll meet you at the department,” Alice told her, Rhea watching as she dragged Jasper towards the car, Edward following without another word. 

–

R hea was dozing as they were rolled into the ER room, a number of doctor and nurses walking around the room as another stretcher was brought into the wheel. Rhea knew that he was from Government class, but the pain killers were making it hard for her to concentrate on thinking about his name. 

He never spoke to them, she remembered that much. 

“Bella, Rhea, I’m so sorry!” he told them as he looked over. 

“We’re fine, Taylor,” Bella told him. 

“You look awful!” Rhea added as she looked at the blood on his cheeks and forehead. “So that’s the broken glass that I’ve heard.” 

“I thought I was going to kill you two, I was going too fast and I hit the ice wrong,” Taylor told them as he looked at her. “You were there are then you were gone and I thought you were dead, then Edward and Alice came over.” 

“Well, that was stupid, who taught you to drive?” Rhea asked him. 

“ _Rhea_!” Bella said. 

“I hope you learnt something about driving like that on the ice or snow,” Rhea finished as she looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow. 

“He missed!” Bella informed her. 

“How did you get out of the way?” Taylor asked them. “One minute you were there and the next you were gone.”

“You’ve said that,” Rhea informed him. 

“Rhea pulled me out of the way, her hearing’s better than my own,” Bella informed him as she looked at Rhea. “Those must be good pain killers if you’re like this.” 

“Damn good ones.” 

Rhea waved as she was rolled out of the room and she was sure that Bella would be following her shortly after. Taylor, she didn’t care to think about, since if she hadn’t gone to school that day, she wouldn’t know what would have happened to her foster sister because he was an idiot and wanted to put people’s lives at risk to go a little faster. 

“Miss Jackson,” Carlisle said as he walked into the room, Bella and Rhea were softly talking to each other. Rhea promising to tell her what had happened the moment they were room and she could think of the right words. 

She had told others, Rachael coming to mind as she thought about it. Nothing had happened to her, the gods didn’t care if people knew they were around and having children, the more people who knew they were still around.

The more people that would worship them. 

“I was hoping not to see you so soon,” he finished as he put their x-rays up, hers and Bella’s looked fine. 

“What can I say?” Rhea asked him as she shrugged her good shoulder, they had wrapped up her other one. “Lady Luck, or Tyche, has turned my back on me this week. Or I pissed her off, I’m good at pissing off the gods.” 

“You and me both,” Bella told her. “Apart from pissing off the gods, how do you do that?”

“Mouth off.” 

“You said something about Apollon and Cassandra to Alice?” Carlisle asked her. “She’s my daughter, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“It just must have been the shock of almost being killed,” Rhea told them.

“I’m so sorry,” Taylor told her. 

“Whatever,” Rhea told him, thinking about Apollon, she wondered what happened to him after the war. When she last saw him, Zeus was blaming him for what happened, _Hera_ was the one who made it harder. 

Apollon couldn’t control what came out of Rachael’s mouth or what the Oracle wanted to be known. 

“ _Rhea,_ be nice,” Bella told her. 

“Alice just reminds me of an old friend,” Rhea told Carlisle. “She could kinda see into the future, she told fortunes. She also had to tell them in riddles, which was never fun to work out and we never did until they happened.” 

“Like the oracle of Delphi?” Bella asked her. 

“Exactly.”

“You two are fine, keep an eye on each other,” Carlisle told them as he finished looking at their x-rays. Rhea knew that her injuries wouldn’t be more than skin deep, they never were and she had a hell-hound trying to chew off her arm once. 

And that would have healed from the time she was lying in the snow. 

“How many people in the waiting room?” Bella asked as Carlisle took the IV out of Rhea’s arm, he looked at her with golden eyes. 

“The entire school.”

“Great.”

Rhea just looked at her before jumping down, helping Bella onto her feet. If they were anything like the campers at Camp Half-blood, they wouldn’t leave until they knew Bella was safe and sound. Taylor  would need to stay longer, but she didn’t care what happened to him and she knew that she was being bitter. 

But no one hurt those she cared about and got away with it. 

“Might as well face the music,” Rhea told her as they walked out of ER and into the waiting room, Charlie talking to Edward and Alice. 

“Are you two okay?” Charlie asked them. 

“All cleared by Dr Cullen,” Rhea told him. “Through we might want to take it easy for the rest of the week, shock is a horrid thing to deal with.” 

“I’ll take you two home,” Charlie told them. 

“I can bring them their homework,” Edward told him, blinking as Alice elbowed him in the ribs and he just looked at her. “Along with Alice, maybe Jasper, if you don’t mind Officer Swan.”

“That’s fine, let’s get going,” Charlie told them as they walked out of the hospital. Rhea looked back, Alice waving before following her brother out of the waiting room, the rest of the school following shortly afterwards. 

“You’re going to tell me?” Bella whispered as they sat in the back, Rhea smiling before nodding her head. 

“I always keep my word,” Rhea told her. “Just let me take a nap first and a shower, I smell like a hospital emergency room.” 

–

“You might not believe me,” Rhea told her after her nap, Charlie had gone to work since their was another car crash. She and Bella were almost adults and could look after themselves. “It’s going to be hard to believe, so I got this to show you that I’m telling the truth.” 

“A glass of water?” Bella asked. 

“I’m not fully human,” Rhea told her as she kept the glass in her hand, water floating out of the cup and around her other arm. “I’m a demigod, a daughter of Neptune and Poseidon.” 

“But they’re both male?” 

“If there’s one saying we have at Camp Half-blood, it’s _don’t question it. It’s not worth the headache._ ” 

“Noted.” 

Rhea sat down on Bella’s bed, before telling her about the day she found out who her father was, about how Luke had betrayed them, the Titan War and Giant War; about how she had found her Mum and Stepdad after being missing for a year; because Hera had been a bitch and no one would chance her mind about that one. 

“And you’re only seventeen?” Bella asked her. 

“The world is fill with things that can’t be explained,” Rhea informed her. “Things that we’ll never understand.” 

“Like the Cullens and Hales.”

“You know it.” 

“So you think Alice can see into the future.” 

“But I doubt she’s a daughter of Apollon or Apollo, their abilities aren’t working at the moment and no one knows _why_ ,” Rhea told her, biting her lip as she stood up and walked along the room as she tipped her head to the side. “Annabeth might, but we don’t get along. She thinks because her parent is Athena that we can’t get along.” 

“Because Poseidon and Athena don’t get along,” Bella guessed. 

“Bingo.” 

“And the anti-technology is because you don’t want to be tracked down and attacked.” 

“Right on point.” 

“This is fucked.” 

“So this Achilles Curse means you can’t be killed or seriously injured.” 

“I can only be harmed if someone finds the weak spot, but I chose one that man wouldn’t have thought of.” 

“So not the ankle?”

“I jumped in and I fake the spot, so no one goes looking for it.” 

“And you’re not going to tell where it is?” 

“Can’t get information you don’t have.” 

“So the Greek and Roman myths are true?” Bella asked as she tapped her knees and bit her lip as she looked at her bed post. “Are there any others?” 

“Norse and Egyptian,” Rhea told her. “I had to help Magnus while we were still in Phoenix, during the Summer holidays. Loki was trying to end the world, kill everyone because of what of Odin did to him and his child.” 

“So you don’t know about why Apollo’s children aren’t use their abilities.” 

“Haven’t heard from the camp in awhile, Iris messages no longer.” 

“And you can’t go back?” 

“Can’t risk getting caught and being sent elsewhere, you’d understand, but Charlie wouldn’t and my social worker wouldn’t either,” Rhea admitted. “Like how you’re going to figure out the Cullens, I’d like to help. Something about them is different, which is odd, because I’ve faced werewolves before.” 

“All of their eyes changes colours, like yours do,” Bella told Rhea. “But you think they’re not demigods.” 

“Doubtful, Styx would have their balls or they’d have to wonder the world without their abilities for a year.” 

Bella just looked at her with a smile, before both of them whispered to each other about things that set the Cullens apart from others, like their ability to hold their breath for an inhumanely long time, something that Rhea had noticed Jasper and Edward doing around them. 

Along with their changing eye colours and their appearances. 

“We’re missing information,” Rhea told them. “Information that’ll put us on the right track, we just have to wait for it.” 


	6. Chapter Six

_ When Rhea opened her eyes and looked around she was back at Camp Half-blood, but something was different about the camp. There were more cabins, more than when she could hear a voice in her head at eleven. She would never forget that bastards voice, he had made her watch so many people die.  _

_ But then, she had to remind herself, Nico and Grover had used her dreams to get her attention before. Bianca had as well, but she had used them to help her baby brother from the Ghost of King Minos.  _

“ _You don’t know what’s happening?” Nico asked her as he appeared. Rhea turned around putting her hand behind her back._

“ _I’m in Forks and Iris Messages aren’t working,” Rhea told him taking his hand into her own before pulling him into a hug. “It’s like during the Giant War when Gaea was stopping Iris and her workers from sending messages out and Hermes was fighting with himself.”_

“ _Apollo’s been sent to the world as a mortal teenager,” Nico told her as she let him off from her hug. “_ _He’s been tied to a girl names Meg, she’s Nero’s charge.”_

“ _That poor girl and oh how I hate Zeus and Hera!”_

“ _You didn’t ask… never mind.”_

“ _And while we’re at it, damn Annabeth and Athena.” Rhea bit her lip and tapped her foot as she closed her eyes. “Camp half-blood isn’t safe anymore isn’t it? Where did they take the children?”_

“ _Reyna took them to Camp Jupiter to keep them safe.”_

“ _Thank Reyna for me.”_

“ _You haven’t asked why Apollo’s mortal.”_

“ _Because Zeus needs someone to blame, can’t blame himself and can’t blame his wife,” Rhea told him as she started to walk in circles. “So Apollo was blamed, even if Hera’s action caused everyone to have_ _sever split personalty not only that, but I have a feeling that Artemis can’t help him. Not only that but Hera took two of the strongest from both sides and took away their memories, there were a million better ways of doing it, but_ no _Hera knows best and didn’t make our lives any easier when we had to go fight.”_

_ Nico just looked at her.  _

“ _And now I have a medical condition no one can work out because I can’t tell them I feel into the pit and have to eat as much as a bear going into a long sleep for the winter, you to?”_

“ _Yup.”_

“ _Annabeth as well, I’m guessing.”_

“ _Yup.”_

“ _On a brighter note, how’s Will?” Rhea asked him. “Please do tell them that he better be treating you right or else I will make him choke on his own saliva.”_

“ _Will’s fine,” Nico told her._

“ _And your relationship? You two are cute together, the rain and the rainbow.”_

“ _How?” Nico asked her._

“ _I’m not blind, that and Jason said something,” Rhea admitted. “He didn’t say_ who _before you go all Hades on his ass, but I did tell him that I already knew. Anyway, you think Apollo is coming towards Forks?”_

“ _We think his tomb is in the forest around Forks,” he told her. “_ _Nero is trying to replace the Gods or destroy the world.”_

“ _I’ll keep an eye out for him then.”_

“ _Lester, he’s using the name Lester.”_

“ _Thank you Nico, please stay safe and keep an eye on the children,”_ _Rhea told him. “I hope they can be children and not soldiers. Stay safe little brother, stay safe.”_

–

R hea huffed as she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, she was already on edge from what Nico had told her, but then she had to add her sister’s moronic boys to the list. Mike, Eric and now Taylor were getting on her last nerve. 

T hey had stopped eating with the group nearly a month ago, but at least one of the boys would come to their table to talk to Bella. The thing was, she could see that Mike and Eric liked Taylor less than they disliked each other. 

“Can I kill them? No one will find their bodies,” Rhea told her, she was sure some of the nature nymphs wouldn’t mind helping her. “Promise, it’ll be like they were never here.” 

The last person who had tested her patience like this had been a new Ares camper, trying to prove that she was stronger than her. Poor little Susan ended up at the bottom of the lake, while Rhea made sure she didn’t drown for the twenty minutes she was down there, she had forgotten to inform Susan of that fact.

“No, you can’t kill them Rhea,” Bella informed her. 

“Who are we killing?” a loud male voice asked behind her and before Rhea knew it, she was out of her chair and grabbing his arm, using her weight to flip him onto the table. She and Bella had finished eating a few minutes as she thought she thought about ways she could kill her sister’s admires. 

And then she remembered that most people couldn’t flip males who were basically solid muscle onto tables. Golden eyes just looked at her as he grinned, he looked like someone who wouldn’t happy about being attacked by someone half their weight. 

But he just looked pleased. 

“How many people are looking?” Rhea asked Bella as she took a step back from the male on the table. He was a Cullen, but she couldn’t remember his name and it felt like her heart was going to give way any minute. 

“Everyone, none until you flipped… who are you?” Bella asked him as he got himself off the table, putting out his hand for Rhea to take. 

“Emmett,” he replied, Rhea blinking as she took his hand into her own. “Alice and Edward told me about you two, didn’t mention going for a trip onto a table.”

“That’s because I didn’t appear behind her as she was planning murder,” Alice informed him as she appeared. 

“No one was looking until you flipped Emmett onto the table,” Bella finished as she looked at him and then Jasper as he stood next to Alice. “And he doesn’t look light, it’s like you flipped a weight lifter. How’s the muscles in your shoulder.”

“Their fine, didn’t pull anything,” Rhea informed her, she had fought heavier and Bella knew that, but the Cullens didn’t. 

“You must do serious weights at the gym,” Mike told him as he walked up, Eric behind him and Rhea only looked at foster sister with a raised eyebrow. “You two want to come with us to La Push this weekend, it’s meant to be sunny.” 

“We’ll go,” Bella told him.

“I go under protest,” Rhea whispered in Bella’s ear. “And because I don’t trust him not to try anything.” 

“Bella, are you going to the Spring Dance?” Mike asked her. 

“Nope,” Bella informed him. “I’m going to Settle that day, Rhea and I are running low on reading material.” 

“Rhea?” Eric asked. 

“Nope,” Rhea informed them, dear lord, if she went Aphrodite would want to get her something and she didn’t think she would live it down. 

“Jessica asked me,” Mike told them. 

“Then go with her,” Bella and Rhea told him, Emmett laughing behind them and Mike looked up like he was going to say something, Eric taking his arm into his hand, pulling him away without another word. 

“You two are great,” Emmett told them.

“And you weigh more than a bear,” Rhea told him without thinking. 

“Have fun with lover boy,” Emmett told them as he walked back to a blonde female that had stayed at their table with Edward. Rhea didn’t know her name, but she knew that Emmett was dating her and they were happy together. 

She was pretty, a beauty that would have been praised during Ancient Greece or in Asia for her blonde hair and golden eyes. 

“Hey, Rhea and Bella are either of you going to the dance?” Taylor asked them and then Rhea knew what Emmett meant by _lover boy_. 

“No, we’re going to be in Settle,” Bella informed him. 

“Settle?” Taylor asked. “Why that day.”

“We’ve been planning it for a month, it wouldn’t be fair if we pull out,” Rhea told him as she tapped her finger against her arm. “A cousin of mine might be coming, if his foster family allows him to, I’m afraid being in the system is a common thing in my family, or on my father’s side of the family.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry about that,” Taylor told them before leaving, it had been a tricky month and Rhea was already done with Forks High School. She already wanted to murder someone, but she knew that she couldn’t fight with mortals since she was stronger than they was.

She had been training since she was eleven. 

“You never answered Emmett’s question,” Alice asked once Taylor was gone, Jasper looking at her and she could feel herself calming down, quicker than she would have been able to do by herself and that made her look at them with wide eyes. 

“Taylor, Mike and Eric,” Rhea answered. “Sometimes Jessica and Lauren are on the list, depending on how bitchy they’re being.” 

“You’re not meeting up with a cousin?” Jasper asked them. 

“I could, I’m sure Piper or Nico wouldn’t mind hanging out, but their busy,” she told them, Nico could walk through shadows and Piper’s father had enough money to send her down for a day or two. “Or not, and I’m sure Bella wasn’t kidding about needing more books, the sea knows even _I’ve_ finished reading what she brought down with her.” 

“We weren’t allowed to being much on the plane,” Bella told them. “Not that either of us owned a lot of clothing.”

“Mine was mostly dance clothes and Bella’s books,” Rhea informed Bella as she sat back down, Alice and Jasper sitting across from them. “Not that I owned a lot of clothing either, turns out stores in warmer climates don’t have a lot of options for this type of weather.” 

“Then we need to get you more,” Alice informed them with a growing grin, somehow Rhea felt her stomach drop. 

“I’m fine with what I own, might be from the government…” 

“And thus doesn’t fit.” 

“I’m not going to win this fight, am I?” 

“No wins fights with Alice, Edward used to always win as well,” Jasper told them with a growing grin on his face. “But I think you two would be able to win against him.” 

“Nope,” Alice told her. 

“You really are like Rachael, just with less paint,” Rhea told her. 

“Is that a good thing?” Alice asked her. 

“She looks amused,” Jasper told her. 

“I think she would be surprised that the government has a worst sense of fashion than I do, along with the rest of my family,” Rhea told them. 

“I think you look fine,” Bella informed her, Alice looked at her and blinked. 

“You’re as bad as she is,” Alice informed her. 

“That’s Alice for you,” Emmett said, his voice coming out of no where and Rhea reflipped him back onto the table before his voice could register in her mind, he was tall and she had a few people walk behind her and try to kill her. 

Rhea didn’t like people being behind her and random voices  popping out of nowhere, that most likely came from the pit and the two wars she was part of. Emmett just grinned at her, Edward and Emmett’s girlfriend standing next to Jasper. 

“And you’ve been flipped again,” Bella told him. 

“Eddy boy didn’t believe me,” Emmett informed them. 

“And you decided to give me another heart attack?” Rhea asked him, people were going to think something was wrong with her. If she continued flipping males that weighted more than she did onto tables. 

“Rosalie, he scared her,” Edward told the blonde female. “Even Jasper agrees with that.”

“He did,” Jasper told her. 

“He’s a giant teddy bear,” Rosalie told them. 

“Like I knew that, I was kidnapped for a year and I’m still twitchy about it,” Rhea informed her with a raised eyebrow. “And then found my parents dead, you wouldn’t want randomly appearing behind you after that.” 

“Emmett, we need to get to class,” Rosalie told him.

“Of course love,” Emmett told her, Rosalie and Emmett leaving the cafeteria without looking back at any of them. 

“If you any of try that, I will flip your ass onto the table as well,” Rhea told them with her hands on her hips. 

“We could go to Settle together next weekend,” Alice said as she looked at them with a giant smile on her face. “All four of us, get you some clothing that fits and suits you more than these do.”

Rhea just blinked at her and looked at her jeans, she could there were some holes being created at the bottom. And she was sure there was small holes in her shirt, the others were worse so she stopped wearing them. 

“It’ll also save on gas,” Edward joked. 

“Damn; that goes mt plan of using the motorcycle out,” Rhea joked. 

“You ride motorcycles?” Jasper asked her. 

“Yea, just not in this weather.” 

“The cops hated her back in Phoenix,” Bella admitted as Rhea just looked at her. “Could never do anything, because she’d only speed on private property and would chores for the owners so she could do a few laps around said property.” 

“It’s the polite thing to do,” Rhea informed her. “And they trusted me enough to house sit when they went on holiday.” 

“I should go to class,” Jasper told them. 

“Same,” Bella agreed. 

“I’m ditching,” Edward told them. 

“Why?” Rhea and Bella asked him. 

“Ditching every once and awhile,” Edward told them. 

“Your class is doing blood testing today,” Alice told them. “I saw Mr Banner with the test kits and he was muttering to himself about the blood donation.” 

“We’re gonna ditch as well, you might want to call Charlie,” Rhea told Bella. “Might as well ditch gym.” 

Alice and Edward just looked at them. 

“I don’t think Mr Banner wants to be attacked or whoever is gonna take my blood,” Rhea informed them. “And gym? Bella takes people down with her, now that we’ve moved onto basketball.” 

“PTSD,” Bella told them. 

“How?” Alice asked. 

“Was kidnapped for a year, there was a lot of blood and someone wanted to slit my throat,” Rhea told them as she picked up her bag, her grip was tighter than it should be, but not tight enough to break it. “Which should be in my notes and Bella has a habit of fainting at the sight and smell of blood.”

“The smell?” Alice and Edward asked. 

“It smells like rusted iron,” Bella told them. “Dad will understand why we didn’t go to class, your stronger than you look.” 

“So we can go to Settle together?” Alice asked them. “We can take Edwards car, get their faster and get more shopping done.”

“As long as one of them is a bookstore,” Rhea informed them. “Bella wasn’t kidding when she we were out of reading material.”

“And that includes me staring at her books in Ancient Greek or was it just Greek?” Bella asked her as Rhea just sighed. 

“Greek, Bella, just Greek,” Rhea told her. “And I have books in Latin and Spanish! If I get more, it’ll be to annoy you.” 

Alice smiled at them, before putting her arm through Bella and Rhea’s, Edward picking up Bella’s bag as they were escorted to the car park.  She had a feeling that they would regret agreeing to going with Edward and Alice to Settle. 


	7. Chapter Seven

“You’re going to swim in this weather?” Bella asked Rhea as she walked into the room in her one piece. 

“Yes, I’m going to swim in this weather,” Rhea informed her as she pulled on a loose black top on, along with shorts and leggings. They were getting ready for their trip to Las Push, Rhea knew that it would be strange if she did swim.

But no one was going to take her out of her element. 

“Daughter of the sea,” Bella snorted blinking as Rhea handed her a camera, something that Jacob had made her before she left New York. 

“Daughter of the sea,” Rhea agreed. “Jacob made that, picture should be better than any camera a mortal could make.” 

“And Jacob is?”

“The son of Hephaestus.” 

“You two going to La Push?” Charlie asked them as Rhea nodded her head. “You to going to the dance?” 

“We were hoping we could go to Settle instead?” Rhea asked him. “We’re running out of reading material.”

“I can’t dance,” Bella told him, he just looked at her and nodded his head. 

“Have fun you two,” Charlie told them before leaving the house, Rhea and Bella shrugged before going to Bella’s truck. 

“You came,” Mike said as she and Bella pulled up in front of his parents store, a store for hikers and thus more interested in the outdoor activities. Rhea just glared at Lauren as she looked at them before whispering something to another girl, a girl that she could have sworn Bella had taken down with her during basketball. 

“We told you we would come,” Bella informed him.

“It’s as sunny as I said it would be,” Mike continued as Jessica stood behind him, a smile on her face as she slipped her arm through his, putting her head on his shoulder. “We’re just waiting for Lee and Samantha, you and Rhea in my car or Lee’s mum’s minivan.”

“I can drive,” Bella told him. “We didn’t invite anyone, but Lee or Samantha could have. We’ll need as the space we can.”

_ And I don’t like you _ , Rhea thought to herself. Mike looked at them with large eyes, but Rhea knew Will Solace and Mike’s puppy dog eyes had nothing on the son of Apollo’s. She hoped he never figured that she would kill for him and only Nico could make her turn on him. 

“I have more junk to lug around,” Rhea told them. “And I’m sure Bella won’t mind people storing things in the trunk.” 

Bella coughed into her hand,  as Rhea looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“You’re a bitch,” Lauren told her. 

“Look in the mirror,” Rhea told her, before going back in Bella’s truck. Bella and Angelia were talking to each other, Rhea joining their conversation a second later as they were talking about their English homework. 

Rhea had done her essay about how the historical contend influenced Shakespeare’s plays, while Bella wrote about the sexism in his plays. Rhea enjoyed Greeks plays, Malcolm had given her a set of Greek plays written in Ancient Greek around the same time that she got her camera. 

She was glad that some of Athena’s children could look past their parentage. But then with Annabeth, she was the reason Luke was dead and Luke had been her older brother for years before Kronos got to him. 

–

Turned out that Rhea had been right about Lee bringing more people with him, two more and every seat counted in the end.  So the fact that Bella was driving meant that no one had to sit between Jessica and Mike. 

Bella and Rhea talking to each other as they drove behind the minivan, there were a few surf board in the back of Bella’s truck, but that meant she wasn’t the only  _ crazy  _ person going into the water and she blinked when Bella was sent a text. 

“Doctor?” Rhea asked. 

“You’re next appointment and Alice,” Bella informed her. “She and Jasper are going hiking, the family goes hiking when it gets sunny.”

“Interesting, just when it’s sunny?” 

“Who knows.” 

“Males are nuts,” Jessica said to Lauren before looking at Rhea as she took her top off, handing her bag to Bella as she said in front of a fire. 

“Your going in as well?” Lauren asked her. 

“Mum said I was basically born half-fish,” Rhea informed her. 

“Well your Mum is -”

“Dead, was brutally murdered less than a year ago,” Bella informed Lauren. “Along with her stepfather, before that her birth father disappeared while serving the military.” 

“Part of the navy,” Rhea added. 

Lauren just looked at her, before Rhea was off with the boys and she started swimming as soon as the water was  up to her chest. When she went down, she spotted a nymph with dark hair and tanned skin. 

“You must be the Ocean nymph of the area?” Rhea asked her as she kept an eye out to make sure no one was looking for her. 

“I am,” she answered. 

“May I have your name?” 

“I call myself Rialto.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you, if you ever need anything, please don’t be scared to connect me.” 

“Who are you?”

“I’m Rhea Jackson, daughter of Neptune and Poseidon.” 

Rialto nodded before leaving, Rhea smiled before swimming back towards her foster sister, since she didn’t want to leave her alone for too long.  Walking back towards Bella, she blinked at the blue fire that Mike was poking with a stick. 

“A blue fire, that’s new,” Rhea commented as Bella handed her the towel she had packed, she could have willed herself dry, but she knew the others would find that odd and after the van incident she didn’t need more attention drawn to herself. 

Once they had stopped looking at her, she would dismiss the water from her skin and clothing. 

“Driftwood fire, the salt in the wood changes the colour,” Bella informed her as she sat down, the temperature drop made her glad that she had bullied Bella into packing her thickest jacket into her bag. 

“Put your jacket on,” Rhea told her as she quickly got dressed, putting on her own jacket to stop the wind from freezing her skin. 

“Mike was telling me about driftwood fires and how they change colour,” Bella told her as passed Rhea’s camera to her. “Come on Rhea, we’re going hiking and I can show you the tide pools I almost fall into.”

“All of them then.” Rhea grinned as she stood up, most of the other girls weren’t up for it and most of the boys were. “And you did tell spend awhile telling me how pretty they were and all, maybe we can sent some to Renee.” 

She could also make sure that Bella didn’t go face first into one of them. 

“Giant wolves?” Bella asked her as Rhea repeated what the sea life told her, Rhea just looked at her before shrugging. 

“Not that oddest thing I’ve heard in my life,” Rhea admitted as she continued to take pictures, looking at them with a smile. “Hell-hounds are large dogs.” 

“We should head back,” Mike told them. “We brought food and need to cook it.”

“And this is why I brought prepared food,” Rhea told Bella as they started back towards the rest of their group. She had told Bella everything the sea life had told her, the knowledge that had been passed down from their parents. 

Sea life that was stuck there until the tides rose again and took them to the sea. Like she told Bella before, fish were gossips and was were starfish. 

“More people have appeared,” Rhea commented as they walked back to the side, which had grown slightly larger. “I’m going to guess locals of La Push, given that there aren’t any extra cars.”

“Your eye sight is scary,” Bella informed her. “And it would seem Billy’s son is with them, Jacob the one who fixed the truck.”

“And the only reason it runs,” Rhea added. 

“Jacob, it’s been awhile,” Bella said as she sat down next to him, Rhea would have guessed that he was fifteen or sixteen years old. 

“Bella, you’re the one who brought my dad’s truck,” Jacob told her. 

“Charlie brought it,” Rhea corrected.

“And you are?” Jacob asked.

“Rhea Jackson, she’s my foster sister,” Bella told him. 

“My mum was into Greek Mythology,” Rhea informed him. “And loved the fact that Rhea tricked her husband to save her children.” 

“How are Rachael and Rebecca?” Bella asked him, Rhea looking at her with a raised eyebrow and opened her mouth before closing it. “His older sisters, we used to play during the Summer when Billy and Dad fished.” 

“Rachael got a scholarship at Washington University,” Jacob told them as he put his hands in his lap as he looked at the fire. “Rebecca married a Samoan suffer, she lives in Hawaii and we rarely hear from her.”

“Married? I didn’t think Rebecca would marry young.” 

“How’s the truck?” 

“It works,” Rhea told him. “You did a good job on it.”

“It’s slow,” Jacob informed them. “Don’t try pushing it pass sixty.”

“Don’t have a reason to do so,” Bella told him. “Don’t have a reason to drive it outside of Forks or La Push.” 

“Here,” Rhea told him as she passed some of the food she had brought, along with handing one to Bella. 

“She’s a good cook,” Bella informed him, before he continued to talk about being mechanics and Rhea drifted off as she thought about Apollo or Lester, there were only a few caves around Forks and La Push. 

She didn’t think Nero would be so stupid to allow them to track him down in an area were there so few areas to hide. Then again, she was one of the few demigods in the area and she hadn’t met any in Forks. 

In fact she was happy eating and thinking until Jacob had asked if either of them had a cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen rabbit. And depending what on Jacob had, she was sure she could convince one of  Hephaestus’ children to hand it over. 

“Rhea isn’t some of the campers from the Summer camp you went to really into cars?” Bella asked her after pinching her in the arm. 

“Your really lucky I like you,” Rhea informed her. “And yes, some of them were really into cars and rebuilding them. I guess I can ask, but I wouldn’t hold your breath. They like remaking things from bronze, so who knows.”

“Why bronze?” Bella and Jacob asked. 

“Not in mechanics, so I don’t really know,” Rhea admitted. She knew it would depend on the day, what was happening and what mood they were in when she caught up to them. But then, even after the Giant War, Rhea had a horrid habit of carrying around weapons with her. 

The comb in her hair was Riptide, along with two bracelets that turned into daggers. Her watch turned into a shield and her necklace turned into her armour, she really did have to thank Tyson for them, even if she hadn’t seen him or his girlfriend. 

“You two like scary stories?” Jacob asked them as he handed her back her container she handed him. 

“Rhea knows some really good ones,” Bella told him. 

R hea looked around her, something making her feel on edge and she could see a dark shadow as the rest were talking amongst themselves.

“I do, father was Greek,” Rhea told Jacob and Bella. 

“Rhea what’s wrong?” Bella asked, whispering into her ear. Rhea closed her eyes, and she knew something was near by. 

“I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Rhea told her as she kept her eyes locked on the tree line, but she didn’t know what a hell-hound was doing this far out. “There’s something here and if I stay, people will die.” 

“Rhea knows some stories?” Jacob asked them. 

“I’m Greek Jacob,” Rhea told as she got up and started walking towards the treeline, Bella and Jacob following closely behind them, as they got far enough away from the group she knew they would be attacked. “In fact, you’re about to face one of them, from the fields of punishment to world of living.” 

“Rhea, what the hell is that?” Bella asked as the hell-hound jumped out, a baby, but even a baby hell-hound wasn’t a laughing matter and she had seen many die during the Titan War because they had a baby was harmless. 

“That’s not normal,” Jacob told them as it went to attack him, but Rhea was able to knock it back with water, using the water in it’s body to drive it to its knees. 

“A hell-hound,” Rhea told them as she took Riptide out, keeping the hell-hound from moving and she knew that doing anymore would mean that she would push her abilities. What she was doing at the moment wasn’t something all her father’s children could do, but her trip to the pit meant she had gotten stronger than most demigods.

The same with Nico, they were stronger than Jason from the fit that they had been pushed into a corner so many times. That they had to get stronger quickly if they wanted to live, she had Annabeth with her, Rhea might not have liked her at that point in time, but that didn’t mean she wanted her dead. 

“Which means that Uncle Hades is not having a good time,” Rhea finished as she put her sword through the creatures neck. 

“Uncle Hades?” Jacob asked. 

“You saw it, you saw the hell-hound?” Rhea asked him, Bella knew so she didn’t have to worry about her seeing it. 

“I did.” 

Bella didn’t say anything, but she did take his hand into her own and Rhea just smiled as she looked at the sky. She would have to tell him  about it, or else he would be questioning his own sanity and she couldn’t do that to one of Bella’s friends. 

“It’s rare for monsters to be this far north,” Rhea told them. “But anyway, Jacob I know you want a scary story. But this one will explain this mess, but I’ll have to give an edited version until we have more time.” 

“And I can tell some as well,” Jacob promised. “Billy will be happy to see you Bella.”

“We did some in your car,” Rhea reminded Bella. “And I’m sure they would understand wanting to spend time with a friend.” 

“We’ll have to do that,” Bella agreed, she knew how long Rhea’s story and Rhea knew that fact, the more time she had to tell it, the more she could make sure that Jacob knew what he was looking out for.

He wouldn’t end up like her family. 

“Don’t tell Charlie about the story about the cold ones,” Jacob told them as they stared at each other for a few seconds. “It explains why some of us stopped going to the hospital once Dr Cullen started working there.”

“And it would piss him off,” Rhea realised. 

“Only thing they fight on,” Jacob told them. 

“We won’t tell,” Bella promised. 

“Rhea, Bella, it’s going to rain soon,” Mike told them as he walked up, Riptide back in her hair as they looked at him.

“Mike, Charlie rang and asked if we could met him at Billy’s place,” Rhea told him as she smiled at him. “Since we’re already here, it might be easier if we just stay.” 

“I’ll see you two Monday then,” Mike told them, Rhea’s bag making her blink and make sure she didn’t cut through it. 

“It would seem I have a long story to tell,” Rhea told Jacob as soon as the rest of the group left, Jacob talking to his friends before they left as well. “But the best way to start a story is at the start.” 


	8. Chapter Eight

That night, Rhea couldn’t fall asleep. But it wasn’t unusual for her to stay awake an entire night and it been so long since she had been caught up in the past too much to sleep. She wasn’t surprised anyway, a few months from creatures trying to kill her, of course she would lose sleep when she was attacked by a hell-hound.

Not just her, but also Bella and Jacob. 

If she hadn’t been there, Rhea didn’t want to think about it. She had to figure out the reason there was a hell-hound in La Push but none in Forks. It didn’t help that she couldn’t draw attention to the problem, not so soon after the Giant. 

Zeus in all his paranoid glory would blame Hades for it, life was hard enough without Hades and Zeus staring another war for them to fight in.  Poseidon would be caught in the middle; to make things worse. She, Jason and Nico got along, she saw both of them as annoying brothers and she wasn’t going to fight her brothers. 

E very now and then, she would wonder why Zeus would try  to pick a war with Hades; and she doubted it had anything to do with what happened to Persephone. Demeter wouldn’t go that far, would she? 

“ _Men_ ,” Rhea groaned to herself, Zeus might not like the underworld, but it suited Hades and she could see that he was happy when Persephone was around. That he rarely cheated on her, she had a feeling that he spoke to her about having demigod children as an attempt to stop Zeus from sending people to break in. 

R hea didn’t want to wake people up because of her own nightmares, she knew how horrid it was to face a creature everyone thought was nothing but a myth. Had been taught was nothing more than a legend of a civilisation that was long gone.

Even if the country was still around. 

Rhea didn’t know which was worse, a baby hell-hound or the Minotaur. 

“ _No_ ,” Bella shouted and Rhea quickly got off her bed, putting her arms around Bella’s shoulders as she pushed herself up. Hugging her tightly as she cried into her shoulder, tears going down her skin as Rhea sang a lullaby that her mum sang to her. 

“Bells, it’s okay, just a dream. Just a nightmare,” Rhea whispered to her as she stopped crying, Bella looking at her red eyes. 

“Jacob? Mike? Edward?” Bella asked her. “Alice? Jasper?” 

“Safe, they’re all safe,” Rhea told her as she sat on the bed, allowing Bella to hug her and listen to her heart beat. “Edward is with Alice and Jasper; they’re hiking for another day before school restarts with the rain. We can call Jacob tomorrow and ask Jessica how her date went with Mike in the afternoon.” 

“I saw Jacob and Edward fighting each other,” she told her as she started tracing patterns on Rhea’s hands. “Jacob turned into a wolf and Edward had fangs.” 

“The cold ones,” Rhea realised. “Vampires as _we_ call them, not that every European country would call them vampires, but myths are similar in different countries. Might have different names, but in the end they’re similar.” 

“Vampires.” Bella looked at her before getting her laptop, Rhea smiled before sitting against the wall and watched as Bella returned to sit next to her. Looked like they would be researching vampires, but if it gave Bella some peace she would be willing to ask Nico if he could bring her books on the subject. 

“There are quite a few stories,” Rhea whispered as Bella clicked on a website. “Nico would know more, he knows more than I do about this sort of thing.”

“Maybe if you had a phone.”

“Over my dead body.” 

“At least there’s some stories about good vampires.”

“There isn’t a single race on the planet that is all one way,” Rhea told her as she tapped her pen against the notebook, she had gotten it after the second legend about vampires. She would write down words that would pop up again and again. “Hell-hounds are the same, Mrs O’Leary is wonderful and is Cerberus is a sweetie, we think he’s name means _spot_ of all things.” 

“Who’s looking after her?”

“Will and Nico.”

“So does that mean werewolves are real?” 

“In very small numbers, but they’re very real. One tried to kill Nico back before the Giant War, he still has the scar from that day.”

“Jacob’s story?” 

“I doubt that they’re werewolves, they can change at will and in the middle of the day.” Rhea closed her eyes and recounted Jacob’s story, they sounded more like her and Frank, just stuck in one form and she wouldn’t be surprised if he’s tribe had a god or goddess that could shapeshift. “He sounds more like me and Frank, Shapeshifter, but unlike us stuck in one form for one reason or another. Gods are funny creatures, but it could explain why they have the ability around vampires and why they can only shift into wolves.” 

“You can shapeshift?” Bella asked her. 

“Want to see?” Rhea waited until Bella nodded her head, before closing her eyes and looking from her new height. She had chosen a kitten, something that easy to slip into, a shape she used slip out of situations she didn’t want to be in. 

“So cute.”

Rhea just looked at her before changing her shape back to human. “Sure, cute. Useful, no one looks at a stray cat twice.” 

“So the Cullens could be vampires.”

“I can have Nico check, they there the living undead. That means they’re under Hades’ and Pluto’s control and he would have records.” 

“So we’ll have our answer?” 

“Soon.” 

“Tomorrow’s meant to be sunny,” Bella told her. 

“Two sunny days in a row, we’ll have to take advantage of it,” Rhea agreed. “We haven’t seen the sun in so long.” 

“Our homework’s done.” 

“Until school starts again.”

“University is hard to get into.”

“And expensive, Mum was doing night classes. I still have the drift of the novel she was writing, Nico’s looking after it,” Rhea told her, she had given it to Nico because she didn’t know if any of the foster home would destroy her things. “She was done, finished and it was ready to be sent out to be published.” 

“I’m sorry,” Bella told her. 

“I know, but University is one the reason Renee got us to do so much after school.”

“Mum has a short attention span.”

“Another reason we ended up doing so much.”

“Thank you for paying for it.” 

“Kept me sane.” 

“So why don’t you publish it? Poseidon would want you to.” 

“Cause I’d be in charge of the writing and I have her notes.” Rhea just looked at her, Mum had allowed her to read her writing. It had been about a mother who’s child was a demigod, a child that she would protect at all costs. “I don’t understand anything about publishing, I wouldn’t want to do it with Mum’s work.” 

“So write one of our own?” 

“That would work.” 

“A retelling?”

“As long as it isn’t about Withering Heights.” 

“Dracula?” Bella asked as she took out a notebook, they would have to get a copy of Dracula to reread it, but she’s sooner prefer the vampire books over the twisted love story one. 

“With shapeshifters to save the day,” Rhea added with a small huff. 

“Maybe he’s wife is a shapeshift and she goes to Romania to save her stupid husband,” Bella suggested as she wrote it down. “To save her foolish mortal of a husband.” 

“She fall in love with him because he was kind to her and back then a woman not being married was a strange thing.” 

“We can start planning after we’ve reread the book.” 

“During the planned visit to Settle?” 

“We’re going to buy a vampire novel with vampires?” Bella asked her and Rhea just snorted as she got off Bella’s bed. “Can you stay?”

“Too small.”

“Shift?” 

“You’re lucky I like you.” Rhea just looked at her, turning back into a kitten and curled up next to Bella’s head. Bella fall asleep in a second, Rhea sighed before she felt something tag her into the land of dreams. 

–

_ Rhea glared as she looked at Camp Half-blood, but the buildings looked like they were going to collapse on themselves and it looked like a few of them had been attacked by something with sharp nails and teeth.  _

“ _Rhea,” Nico greeted as he pulled Will next to him, it would seem her little brother had gotten stronger. “Hell-hounds have been let out, no one knows by who.”_

“ _I know, was attacked by one and then had to explain to two people what was going on and couldn’t tell them why,” Rhea informed them as she grinned. “And Neeks, you’ve gotten stronger, you can pull people in with you.”_

“ _Hell-hound?” Will asked her._

“ _It was a baby, I was fine,” Rhea informed them._

“ _The Achilles curse,” Nico remembered. “You had found a way to keep it, annoyed Octavian and Hazel loved you for it.”_

“ _Octavian had a big head.”_

“ _And now he’s dead.”_

_ Rhea and Nico just looked at each other as Will sighed, walking to him as he put his hand on her shoulder. Rhea just looked at Will as he muttered to himself, Rhea grinned as she looked at Nico allowing Will to walk back to his boyfriend.  _

“ _I will warn you, I was hit by a van in the last week,” Rhea told him and Will just looked at her as her smile widened._

“ _Only you, only you,” Will informed her._

“ _And Bella,” Rhea added. “She’s worse than I am at finding danger. Forks is getting more interesting by the day.”_

“ _Apollo is heading your way,” Nico informed her. “And someone worst than you?_

“ _You might as well meet her.”_

“ _Fine.”_

_ Nico disappeared and Rhea looked at Will with hard eyes, he could make her do a few things, but Nico was like a baby brother and if anyone hurt him. She would hunt them down and make sure they didn’t live long. _

“ _Hurt Nico and I’ll hunt you down,” Rhea informed him. “_ _You will not be safe; sky, land or sea. I’ll track you down and you will regret it with your last breath.”_

“ _Another shovel talk?” Will asked her._

“ _Don’t have to give you one, you already know what I’m willing to do.”_

“ _You’re evil.”_

“ _Thank you.”_

“ _Rhea?” Bella asked. “_ _Where are we?”_

“ _Welcome to Camp Half-blood Bells,” Rhea told her as she put her arm into her own and pulled her towards Will. “Will, Nico this is Bella. Bella, this is Nico and Will.”_

_ Bella just waved her hand, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.  _

“ _Anyway,” Rhea said as Bella just looked at Will and Nico, all of them looking at her and she rolled her eyes. “As I was saying, Forks is getting more interesting. Nero might be near, there might vampires going to the same high school and the near by Native American tribe might be shapeshifters, that are triggered into transforming by having vampires near.”_

“ _And if there are vampires, that means?” Will slowly asked her._

“ _There are going to be giant ass wolves wondering La Push soon,” Rhea stated as she grinned before blinking. “Or there might be giant ass wolves around the forest around La Push.”_

“ _I’ll stuck to boring,” Nico told them, after the put she couldn’t blame him and she hoped that he was able to stay out of this mess._

“ _Same,” Will chimed in._

“ _I wish I could say that,” Rhea admitted. “But that would mean leaving this one behind and she’d find a way to almost get herself killed.”_

“ _I would not!” Bella informed her._

“ _Don’t argue, Rhea’s loyal to a fault,” Will informed her and glared at Rhea as she grinned at him putting her hands behind her back. “Loyal to the point of almost getting herself killed more than once.”_

“ _What’s wrong little brother?” Rhea asked Nico, who glared at her._

“ _You and Jason are the same,” Nico informed her. “Along with Hazel and Frank, you and Jason are just more annoying.”_

“ _Don’t forget Reyna and you know I’ll take it as a compliment.”_

“ _Do you know who these vampires are?”_

“ _No,” Bella told him. “But we have an idea.”_

“ _Names?” Nico asked._

“ _Carlisle Cullens, will you be able to find anything with that?” Rhea asked him, Nico nodding his head afterwards, she told him the names of the ones at school. “_ _You’re going to look them up aren’t you?”_

“ _Someone has to make sure you’re not going to get yourself killed,” Will informed her. “And, no offensive, Bella is going to be with you in said situations and I’m going to have to heal both you morons.”_

“ _Yes, heal surface wounds,” Rhea told him._

“ _Just dump her in water and she’ll be fine,” Nico added._

“ _See? I’m easy to heal just put me in the nearest bathtub.”_

“ _Or river or lake.”_

“ _I’ll keep that in mind,” Bella informed them._

“ _Also, Rhea, if the people you like hurt you,” Will said as he grinned, Rhea looked at him with an open mouth and her cheeks going red. “Sky, earth or sea, nothing would stop us from hunting them down and killing them.”_

“ _I didn’t like anyone!” Rhea told him._

“ _Rachael. Piper is keeping an eye on your love life, along with some of the other Aphrodite and Venus campers.”_

“ _The children are safe?”_

“ _They’re safe.”_

“ _Grover?”_

“ _Grover’s safe,” Nico told her, Bella looking at them and she looked at Rhea, but she shock her head. She would explain later, when she had time to feel relief, they weren’t going to dragged into a fight they were too young to be in. “_ _I’ll have the answer soon, Dad would know and I’ll ask him about it.”_

“ _Just be safe,” Rhea told him._

“ _Same,” Nico and Will told her, Rhea took Bella’s arm and soon the world around them faded and Rhea felt herself going into deep sleep._

–

“Dad’s fishing,” Bella told her as Rhea walked down to the kitchen, Rhea yawned as she sat down as Bella put a plate in front of her. She had slept a little longer than Bella had, but then, she had been up longer than Bella had been. 

“As long as I don’t have to eat anything he catches,” Rhea informed her as she yawned, looking at the large plate of eggs and bacon. “It’s strange to eat something when you can talk to them and they share their short life story with you.”

“Told Dad that you wouldn’t eat fish.”

“Thank you, it’s hard to tell someone when they don’t know.” 

Rhea yawned as she and Bella walked outside, a blanket in her arms as Bella carried a few books in her arms. Bella had tried to get her to read Withering Heights, but Rhea was happy rereading different myths. 

They were the ones that would keep her alive, but it would seem she was missing some cultures myths. Native American being one of them, she would have to haunt down some different myths from different Native American tribes. 

Laying in the sun Rhea opened her book on Norse myths, something she started reading after meeting Magnus, who was much nicer than his cousin and someone who she felt sorry for and would fight anyone if they hurt him.

But he was already dead, which was one of the reason she didn’t blink when Jacob suggested that the Cullens could be vampires. Yawning, she closed her eyes and dozed, only waking up when someone tapped her shoulder. 

“Nico?” Rhea asked him. 

“I have the answer,” Nico told her, Rhea blinked before shacking Bella’s shoulder and she just looked at Nico. 

“Answer,” Rhea informed her. 

“They’re vampires,” Nico told her. “Are their eyes red or amber.”

“Amber,” Rhea and Bella informed him. 

“They don’t drink human blood, they drink animal blood.” 

Rhea blinked before Nico left, looking back as she spotted golden eyes looking at them, before disappearing in a blink of an eye. Bella just looked in the same spot, but Rhea doubted that she could see who it was.

“Edward,” Rhea informed her, holding up the piece of paper that Nico had given her and she looked at the year he had been born and died. “Twentieth century, that might explain some of his behaviour and the reason he’s being creepy.” 

“We’ll talk to him,” Bella said.

“That we will,” she agreed. “That we will, if he doesn’t understand, we might have to stuck one of his siblings on him.” 


	9. Chapter Nine

When they had gotten back, Charlie had said someone had sent her a letter and she had quickly booked it for her and Bella’s room, Bella getting the phone as it rang and now she was looking at it before closing her eyes. Sighing, she sat at the desk and opened it her heart stopping as it started with  _Sea Princess_ . 

It was from a demigod or from Lester. 

“Sea Princess, we have found Nero’s tomb and it’s in a hidden cave. I know I should not pull you into this, but I thought you would want revenge for Jason’s death,” Rhea read to herself and she looked around her, Jason was dead? Nico hadn’t mentioned it, so it must have happened between now and Nico’s last call. 

Or he didn’t know the best way to tell her or he wanted to tell Thalia first. 

“If would wish to join Meg and I, we’ll be waiting in the forest and will head towards the cave in a moments notice, you have until dawn to turn up, from Lester.” 

I f she thought that she wasn’t going to beat Nero until he was no longer breathing, then Apollo didn’t know her very well. Of course she was going to go, but she couldn’t tell Bella or else she would try to stop her. 

And Charlie didn’t even know about myths being real. 

“Dad, is it okay if I go shopping with Angelia and Jessica, help them pick out dresses for the dance?” Bella asked him as Rhea entered the kitchen, Rhea looked at her and knew that Jessica could talk for a bit. “It’s a female thing.” 

Angelia was most the likely the one who wanted her there. 

“And Rhea?” Charlie asked her. 

“No thank you,” Rhea replied, she needed to kick some Ancient Roman butt, or she had to kill am Empire who had people worship him as a god. “I’m not into shopping and Jessica wouldn’t want me there anyway.”

“You scare her,” Bella told her. 

“Why would Jessica be scared of Rhea?” Charlie asked them. 

“I did flip Emmett onto a table,” Rhea admitted and Charlie just looked at her, Bella just shock her head. “Which would be a reason I’d be wary of someone, but not Jessica’s it would seem, I’m missing something.” 

Not that she really cared why Jessica would be scared of her. 

“Rhea’s pretty, her eyes are the most unique things in Forks,” Bella told them and Rhea just looked at her. 

“And then you have my personalty which no one would want to touch with a ten foot pole,” Rhea added. 

“They’re just not used to you,” Charlie told her before sighed and passed her card over to Bella as she looked at it. 

“I want you to use it, Bells, if you or Angelia want something; buy it,” Rhea told her, Bella taking it from her hand. “I mean it Bella, we both need more clothes.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, now Jessica should be here soon,” Bella told them before going to get dressed. 

“Have fun, be safe,” Charlie told her. 

Rhea and Charlie just looked at each other looking at the door as Bella left the house, Rhea knew that Charlie was planning to go to Billy’s to fish, again, she wasn’t going to eat anything she caught, but she also had a feeling that he would have it at Billy’s. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Charlie asked her a few seconds after she had left. 

“Nope, I’ll be fine,” Rhea promised. “You and Billy always go fishing on Monday’s, I have some books to finish, might read them in the backyard.” 

“I’ll see you when I come back; stay safe.” Rhea sighed as he left, she just quickly went to her room to get dressed in jean shorts, leggings and a long sleeve black top, along with grabbing black jacket before pulling her hair into a low ponytail sitting on her right shoulder. 

“Apollo, no sorry, Lester,” Rhea greeted as she spotted Apollo talking to a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. 

“One more and I’ll regain my godhood,” Lester told her as Rhea just looked at him. “Someone had already dealt with Delphi’s cave.”

“I’m going to say your sister,” Rhea admitted. 

“I won’t forget this, won’t forget that you guys helped.”

“Straight from the God of Truth’s mouth, I can live with that.” 

“I’m Meg, daughter of Demeter,” she told her as she put her hand out for Rhea to take, blinking before taking her hand into her own. “And you’re Rhea Jackson, the campers from Camp Half-blood, we left before they moved camps.” 

“Nero?” Rhea asked. 

“Nero,” Lester agreed as he looked at her with regret. “And he’s going to pay and I’m going to keep a better eye on these areas.” 

“I know, you’re going to do better.” 

“I’ve killed Jason’s killer.” 

“Nero killed my parents and he raised me,” Meg told her. 

“Knowing that, I’m sorry Meg, it might be better if you stay outside the cave,” Rhea told her and Meg nodded her head. “You’re strong…. Lester told you this.”

“He did.” 

“Revenge is not a mindset you want to be in during battle, since it’ll make you focus on _one_ target and I don’t want you to die.” 

“ _Fine_.” 

“We should get going.”

Rhea was slightly worried about Meg, but she didn’t know the girl’s abilities were and she could only hope that she wasn’t putting her in danger. 

“She’s strong,” Lester told her. 

“Let’s go, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I don’t get caught,” Rhea told them as they walked into the forest with Meg in front of them. 

“Rachael said you’ll need this,” Lester told her as he handed her a necklace, a necklace with a lightning bolt and a rain cloud. “I knew there was a reason I liked her, she said Jason got you this for your birthday.” 

“Sounds like him,” Rhea said as she put the necklace around her neck, the armour she got from Tyson would protect it, even if she put it underneath her shirt. “Thank you Lester for giving me that.” 

–

The cave was deep within Forks and deep within the forest, Rhea looked at the cave and looked at Meg. 

“She can’t stay here by herself,” Rhea said. 

“I’ll be fine,” Meg told her. 

“Just for my peace of mine,” Rhea told her as she took out a whistle from her pocket and summoned Mrs O’Leary. “Keep an eye on each other, be safe.” 

“Now let’s go,” Lester told her as they walked into the cave, Rhea taking out riptide as they left Meg’s view. “We’re killing him.” 

“Yup,” Rhea told him before stabbing a hell-hound in the neck and cutting another one through the soldier. She cursed when someone tried to shot something into her knee, the arrow broke instead and she glared at the person who tried shooting her. “Moron.” 

“I’m not pissing you off,” Lester told her as she got one of the daggers Tyson had made her and tossed into said morons head. Since he disappeared like the others monsters she had killed, she guessed that he was one of Nero’s.

The fact that he was in the cave and trying to kill them also tipped that off. 

“I do control water,” she reminded him as they continued to get of anything that attacked them, Rhea using both riptide and water turned into sharp whips, Lester getting them with arrows, neither were showing mercy.

But that had been the case since the pit, she would kill her targets without mercy and when she found a monster that was going to harm something precious to her or a child, she would kill it before it had a chance to attack her. 

When they got a large chamber in said cave that Rhea was glad that Hades was nothing like Zeus,  otherwise she would fear being this fear down in the ground. He didn’t attack her in the underworld and he had hated her at that point in time.

Now he tolerated her and she doubted he would attack her now. 

“Apollo how the great has fallen, going to the _Greeks_ for help,” Nero told them and before he could say anything else, Rhea was on him and he barely had time to block her attack. Like he said, she was Greek and he was Roman.

He reminded her of Octavian  and like she couldn’t do to Octavian, she was going to remove him from this plan of existence.

She also didn’t want to listen to his speech and Lester just looked at her before shooting him in the leg with his arrow, as her dagger went into his heart. His spirit went back into a wooden and Rhea just picked up one of the  torches and set it ablaze. 

“We need to leave,” Lester told her grabbing her arm and pulled her out of the chamber, when she looked back it had collapsed on itself and the rest of the cave was following soon afterwards, blinking she pulled Lester at a faster pace than he was pulling her. 

She blinked as someone grabbed her and Lester, before running out of the cave and when she was put down, Meg was looking at her from Mrs O’Leary’s back and when she looked back at the cave it was gone. 

“No one is going to believe us,” Rhea stated to Lester. 

“Rhea?” Alice asked her.

“Lester, what happened?” Meg asked him as she put him hand around his shoulder, she was just glad to see he wasn’t bad hurt. Turning her head back, she spotted Jasper as well looking at her with dark amber eyes.

“Jasper? Alice?” Rhea asked as she looked at them. 

“Are you okay? You’ve looked like you’ve fought with a bear,” Alice told her. “And your clothing is covered in dust.”

“Monster blood,” Meg told them. 

“She was hit a lot,” Lester admitted, but before he could say anything else Artemis appeared and pulled him in a hug. 

“Artemis?” Rhea asked. 

“Thank you Rhea,” Artemis told her, putting her hand on Meg’s arm and they disappeared from view and Rhea blinked. 

“Didn’t see that,” Alice told him.

“Knew it,” Rhea said; Jasper and Alice just looked at her and she just grinned before sighing and looked at the slash in her jacket. The giant bruise hidden beneath it and she was starting to feel drained and she was sure it was showing. 

“I have a lot to explain,” Rhea guessed, Alice nodding her head. She wished that Artemis didn’t take Apollon and Meg before they could help her explain it. “And I will right after a nap because the world isn’t staying in one spot.” 

“We should get her back to the house,” Alice told Jasper. “She already knows what we are, and she’s going to tell us what she is.” 

“That I know you’re vampires,” Rhea guessed before Jasper could say anything, he just looked at her and Alice. “Which will be part of the explanation, I promise. It’s just a _long_ story and I don’t think I can tell it correctly while falling asleep.” 

“And it’ll be easier to tell everyone at once.”

“That to.” Alice just looked at him. “She does know.” 

Jasper just looked at her before picking her up bridal style, Rhea’s head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She wondered if Apollon was going to be okay, he had to be and he would be a god again since he completed the tasks Zeus had given him. 

Rhea could only hope that he remembered what it was like being a mortal teenager, weak and helpless. 

And she also hoped Meg was going to be okay, Demeter was protective of her children and Zeus would likely remembered what happened the last time one of her daughters were  put in danger and the damage that was done afterwards. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Rhea felt herself coming around with a cold hand on her shoulder, before it moved and a blanket was moved up to her shoulder. 

“I hope she’s okay,” Esme said as Rhea opened her eyes, looking at Esme as she looked around the room she was in. “Rhea, dear, are you okay?” 

“I just over did it, happens sometimes,” Rhea told her as she blinked as she looked up and saw that Jasper was reading and she was sleeping on pillow in his lap. He was sitting in the corner, so she could lay straight. 

“Over did it?” 

“Will is going to scream at me, again.”

“Are you okay?”

“As long as I’m not fading, I’ll be fine.” 

“Fading?” Alice asked as she appeared in her field of vision. “And Bella figured out we were vampires as well, she and Edward are coming over. So it might be better if you wait to tell us what happened.” 

“Deal,” Rhea agreed not trying to get up from where she was placed in Jasper’s lap, why she was there she didn’t know or cared. “Wait, why is Edward with Bella? She was going with Angelia and Jessica. Who’s going to die?” 

“I think Edward scared them,” Alice informed her. 

“Good enough.” 

“Midget’s awake,” Emmett said as he sat down. 

“Emmett, when I’m awake enough to do so, I’ll will flip you onto another table I swear,” Rhea promised him as Esme placed another blanket on her. 

“Edward and Bella might take awhile, he’s taking her out for dinner,” Esme told her as Rhea yawned, Emmett turning on the TV and she could see that he was turning on a game. Alice was sitting in front of her. 

“I just need sleep and food,” she told them. “You could also dump me in a bath of water and I’d be good.” 

“I’ll make something for you,” Esme told her as she nodded her head. “We have food we don’t eat and won’t eat.” 

“That makes sense,” Rhea said as she went to the kitchen, Jasper helping her sit up and she moved the blanket to her otherside. “Along with slipping food into Bella’s truck when we weren’t looking, we did eat them.” 

“You needed them more than we did darlin’,” Jasper told her and Rhea just looked at him as he smiled, but she had to remind herself that he already had a partner. When she looked down, Alice was gone and she felt someone braiding her hair. 

“Jasper you’re going to lose,” Emmett told him. 

“Doubt that,” Rhea informed him. 

Alice appeared next to her,  grinning as the two started to play the game. Carlisle appeared watching them, she was sure that he was there to make sure that they wouldn’t come to physical blows and Rhea could only hope that Bella wasn’t there when it started. 

–

“What happened?” Bella asked as she walked through the door, Esme had made her dinner and she was still eating. Watching Emmett and Jasper playing a number of different games, each beat was becoming more and more surprising. 

“I could ask the same thing,” Rhea informed her as she eyed her, Esme passing her a bowel of soup as she smiled at Bella. 

“Bruising.” 

“Along with overdoing it.”

“What did you do? Fight an army of hell-hounds?” 

“There were some hell-hounds.” 

“Hell-hound?” Edward asked and Rhea blinked before remembering where they were and she put soup into her mouth. 

“Long story,” Rhea told them as she was stared at, sighing, she told them the same story she told Bella and Jacob. All she could add was the battle between her, Apollo and Nero; something she had to do to revenge her cousin’s death. 

Carlisle and his family just looked at them, without thinking about it, she looked at the glass tables and put her left arm into it and she looked at bare skin. Jasper put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back from the table. 

When they looked at her arm, she wasn’t bleeding and only light bruising on her arm. 

“There must have been a different way to show that without destroying anything,” Esme scolded before getting a broom. 

“That happens, sometimes don’t think things through. Greek demigod downside,” Rhea admitted as she looked at the glass on her arm. “Sorry about the table, Bells, you okay over there?” 

“I’m not getting your bad side,” Bella informed her. 

“I feel loved.” 

“And you didn’t realise how many where attacking you?” Jasper asked her. 

“It’s a downside of the Achilles Curse,” Rhea admitted as she thought about the river around New Rome. “Injuries are only surface level, and the pain is slowly noticed, it’s one of the reasons I could stop Taylor’s van from making Bella and I pancakes.” 

“ _Rhea_ ,” Bella groaned. 

“Yes sister with breakable bones.” 

“ _You didn’t tell me that_.” 

“Didn’t have a reason.”

“You stuck.” 

“Oh, bite me.”

“Not knowing where you’ve been.” 

“And the pit?” Carlisle asked her. 

“Tartarus,” Bella told him.

“Must you say that? That pit is the reason I have to so much,” Rhea told her as she narrowed her eyes. “Nico and Annabeth are the same, but they’re being looked after by Apollo’s children, so they didn’t have to hide details.” 

“I see,” Carlisle muttered. “Would I be able to get files from them?” 

“I’m an idiot,” Rhea stated. “I’m sure Nico wouldn’t mind asking his, might even bring it to your office himself. So don’t be surprised if you think he’s broken in, we’ve forgotten how to act _normal_ after everything’s that happened.” 

“And Nico is the reason you know we’re vampires?” Edward asked her. 

“According to him I have no self-preservation and thus, I think Hades and Nico just keep an eye on whoever I’m around,” Rhea informed them. “Persephone as well, now that I think about it. Many at Camp Half-blood thinks I’m stupid, so it matters little when I go against an entire army by myself and almost get killed.” 

“I will hit you,” Bella warned her. 

“I’d sooner not have your break bones in your hand.” 

“I would not.”

“Say that to Annabeth when she slapped me across the face, broke most of her bones in that hand and still hasn’t forgiven me.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Sure.”

“You’re the worst!” 

“Octavian, Ares and Hera.”

“Can’t two of them kill you?” 

“They can get in line.” 

“Get in line?” Jasper asked as he passed Edward the remote. 

“I’m good at pissing people off, some by merely breathing,” Rhea admitted while shrugging, Bella sighing from her spot. “And most of them want me dead; Ares is the worst since Mars _actually somehow_ likes me, which for them since they fight with each other and _damn_ , it’s funny to watch and then Frank tell them off like their five.” 

“Frank hears them in his head,” Bella remembered.

“He does, I’m just glad I can’t hear Poseidon or Neptune, I’m too tired for fish puns and who knows what else he’d come up with,” Rhea admitted. “And I can live without knowing how many earth-quacks happened because someone or something pissed him off, usually Zeus because he is a _massive bastard_.” 

“You need sleep,” Bella told her.

“Wait, Charlie!” 

“I’ve already talked to him, he knows you’re here after almost being kidnapped,” Carlisle told her and she just looked at him. “He knows that you escape and that Jasper found you.”

“He knows you’re here,” Esme told her. “Bella as well.” 

“Oh,” Rhea said as Alice hugged her, her face going slightly red and she thank Poseidon that her skin was dark enough that it was hard to see.

“Oh, Will is going to be happy,” Bella told Rhea, who just glared at her over Alice’s shoulder as Esme gave Bella something and then gave her a bowl with mud cake and ice cream. “And Nico is going to be smug.” 

“Other way round,” Rhea told her. “Will is going to be smug and Nico is going to be happy. Since Eros Nico doesn’t _do_ smug after being forced or was drugged out of the closet, now I want to kill him.” 

“Wouldn’t that piss off Aphrodite?” Bella asked her.

“No, Eros isn’t her child and Aphrodite, that and it’s easy to piss her off to the point that it’s not fun to do so.” Rhea blinked before eating, she felt bad that she was eating and the rest couldn’t, before she didn’t care and she was only focused on not poking her eye out with a fork. “Psyche is a good example for this and most people forget that she was pregnant when went through that.” 

“But she couldn’t see him.” 

“Nope, just don’t question it. They’re happy together and that’s all that matters.” 

“Okay, bed time,” Esme told them taking the bowl from her hands and Jasper picked her up, she was sure they spoke to each other, but she was tired enough that she didn’t hear them and that she was already drifting off before Jasper had picked her up. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Rhea yawned before blinking; she could have sworn that she had fallen asleep on a couch and now she was on a bed. Opening her eyes, she could see that Jasper was reading something and Alice was on her laptop. 

“How?” she asked them. 

“Bella’s on the couch, Edward’s room doesn’t have a bed,” Alice told her and she wondered how many times she was going to wake up with her head in Jasper’s lap. “And ours did, so you’re here and your a heavy sleeper.” 

“And too light to carry,” Jasper added. 

“Says the vampire,” Rhea pointed out. “A lot of things would be light to you, don’t we have school today?”

“Sunny?” Alice told her. 

“That would explain why you look like a disco ball,” Rhea told her as she blinked as Jasper he pulled his fingers through her hair. “The school thinks you’re on a hiking trip? You seem to have one every sunny day.” 

“Small town?” 

“Small town.” 

“I need to hunt,” Jasper told them, Rhea nodding as she lifted her head and he disappeared with Alice shrugging. 

“Come on,” Alice told her, Rhea quickly followed her to the kitchen and Bella was yawning at the island as Esme cooked something. 

“You didn’t have to,” Rhea told Esme as she sat down, looking at the clock she coughed into her hand and looked at Bella. “I guess no school today.” 

“Oh, good, Jessica’s going to want to know what happened,” Bella told her and Rhea just looked at her. “And Dad’s going to want to know what happened to you.”

“Went on a walk and fall down a cave.” 

“With no broken bones.”

“I haven’t had a broken since I was ten and had to go to ER with broken ribs.” 

“Broken ribs?” Alice asked her.

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Rhea told her, she didn’t want to think about her first stepfather and how he had effected her life. Going from boarding school to boarding school because of him wasn’t fun, never having a bedroom where she could leave thing since she knew for a fact that he would find and sell them. “Bella, what happened anyway.”

“I’ll explain at home,” Bella promised. 

R hea just looked at her before nodding her head, she was sure she would keep her word on that one, now all they had to do was worry about school tomorrow. 

“Is it going to be sunny tomorrow?” Rhea asked, Alice shacking her head. “Guess we’ll face the music tomorrow then.” 

“What happened?” Bella asked her. 

“Nero is an ass that refused to stay dead because he believed he was a God,” Rhea told her as Esme placed food in front of her and Bella. “Thank you Esme.”

“And?” 

“Apollo and I fought him, and when he was dead. Well, the cave decided that it didn’t want to be a cave anymore.” 

“Didn’t want to be a cave anymore.”

“It collapsed like a mine, Jasper and Alice dragged us out before we died.” 

“There hasn’t been anything on the news about a cave caving in.”

“Mist, hides things from those who can’t see through it and Hermes might have helped that one quite a bit.” 

“He does that?” 

“During both the Titan and Giant War.” 

“Where’s Jasper?” Edward asked as he walked into the room, Rhea and Bella looking at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Went hunting,” Rhea told him before going back to her food, Edward looking at her and she just looked at him. 

“He can read minds,” Bella informed her and Rhea just looked at her, before finishing and going to pick up her plate. But she blinked when it was gone, Esme giving her another plate full of food as she looked at her. 

“Jasper can feel and control emotions, I can see into the future,” Alice told her and Rhea nodded her head. 

“I knew you could see into the future, Rachael can do the same thing,” Rhea told her. “As long as you don’t tell me I’m gonna die anytime soon, I think it’s neat.” 

“Right,” Alice told her. 

“I’m never going to used to that,” Bella informed her. 

“Try living it, with me you won’t get lost at sea at the very least,” Rhea told her as she grinned turning towards her plate. “Thank you for this Esme.”

“We don’t use it dear,” 

W hy did Rhea having a feeling that more food was going to end up in the back of Bella’s truck when they went shopping. Carlisle looked at them at the door way, before smiling and waving his hand.

“When Jasper gets back, why don’t we give them a house tour?” Edward asked. “Tell them about our history?” 

“History?” Rhea asked. 

“I was born during the sixteenth century,” Carlisle told them. “If you would like, I could tell you two about it.” 

“If you’re willing to share.” 

“We’d love to,” Bella told him, Carlisle smiling at them before telling them about his father and how he saw evil in every corner. Rhea looked at him and wondered if faith was always going to be the reason people hurt others. 

The amount of innocent people killed for being a bit strange, it hurt her heart and she hoped that they were happy in Hades, away from such pain.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Bella and Rhea had been dropped off to Charlie’s in the afternoon, both promising to rest after what they had been through. Even if Rhea didn’t know what happened to Bella until she had told her and then she had to stop her from going out and murdering the men herself.

“If Edward can’t do it, you can’t either,” Bella informed her. 

“They won’t find the bodies,” Rhea replied before she had one of her bruises smacked. “At least you didn’t punch, you need to stop hitting things that are going to hurt you.”

“You’re like stone.”

That had been last night and now Rhea was looking at the bandages around her wrist, something that Carlisle said that she had to wear it if she didn’t want to be questioned about it. Did she think that anyone who ask her? No, did she think that Bella was going to be asked questions by Jessica? 

Very much so. 

“Today’s the day we face the music,” Rhea told Bella as she placed a bowel in front of her and grabbed her own plate. 

“You look normal, no more bruising,” Bella told her and Rhea knew that her bruises were gone and not no one knew she had almost died in the last week. Or had been in a battle that could have been the world could have been destroyed. 

“Water, Bells, it’s magical. For me anyway.” 

“Jessica’s going to give me a jacket.” 

“I’ll pray that Nemesis makes the conversation short or she’ll have revenge on the person asking highly personal questions.” 

“You really are a pain.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment.” 

“Dad blames himself for what happened to you.”

“He has no reason to, I told him I would be fine and it’s not his fault I got into a flight with a pissed off Roman Ruler.” 

“He thinks he should have stayed home, he’s use to living by himself.”

“And we’re used to looking after ourselves.” 

“Something else is going to happen, isn’t it?” 

“You’re with a demigod and now vampires, something is always going to happen,” Rhea informed her as she grabbed her bag. 

“The sooner we get this over with,” Bella told her as she grabbed their dishes as Rhea handing Bella her lunchbox. Rhea knew that she should say anything, if Bella thought she needed to say that to gather her courage. 

Jessica was not  _physically_ scary, she just asked way to many questions and was good at dragging information from people. Bella was getting better at telling her to  _back off_ and that she didn’t want to tell her something. 

Since anything that anyone told Jessica was soon around the school as gossip, and so Rhea would just stare at her if she asked her anything. That meant some of Jessica’s friends thought she was a stuck up bitch, but that was fine. 

“Thought you two would like a lift,” Edward told them, Alice waving at the from the back of the car and Rhea could have sworn she could see blonde hair. Jasper, most like, to find one you only had to look for the other. 

“Saves fuel,” Rhea admitted as she walked to the back seat, watching with amusement as Bella sat in the front, glaring at her. 

“Okay, fancy car owner,” Bella told Edward. 

“Been alive since 1918,” Edward replied. 

“And I own a Japanese motorbike,” Rhea informed her. “Besides, that would leave enough time to earn quite a bit of money; thank you for leaving the cheap cars for those who can afford them.”

“Jasper has a motorbike,” Alice told her. 

“Anyway, how fast does this car go?” 

“You asked for it,” Jasper informed her, Rhea looked at him and grinned. She was a demigod who had fought in two wars, she didn’t mind a bit of speed. Bella looked at Edward before he was pulling out of the driveway. 

Rhea was sure that when he pulled into the parking lot, she was grinning like an idiot. 

“I’ve befriended a speed freak,” Bella groaned. 

“I have to find a motorbike that goes that fast,” Rhea informed her, proving her point and she didn’t care about that one. Bella just looked at her like she had grown another head, and Rhea just grinned at her. “Achilles Curse, Bells, a few bruises is the worst thing that can happen and those are really easy to hide.” 

“Just add water,” Bella muttered. 

“Isn’t there a show with that name?” 

“I think so.” Bella than looked at her and blinked. “We’re being watched, Rhea.”

“You’re being watched,” Rhea informed her as she linked her arm with her walking next to her Alice as she took Jasper’s hand into her own, Edward walking slightly in front of them as he looked around the parking lot. “Let’s get to class, I’m sure Jessica will catch up to you sooner or later; most likely sooner than you would like.” 

–

“I hate it when you’re right,” Bella told her as she appeared in front of her, they were waiting for their Trig class to start. 

“What did I get right?” Rhea asked her as she sat down. 

“Jessica.” 

“What happened?” Jessica asked as she appeared next to them, Bella sitting down in front of Rhea as she looked at her. “After you came back with Edward.”

“Do you have my jacket?” Bella asked her. 

“Yes, but you have to tell me what happened.”

“She doesn’t have to tell you anything,” Rhea informed her. 

“He took me to dinner and we talked,” Bella informed her. 

“There has to be more information than _that_ ,” Jessica replied. “Did anyone try to flirt with him? Were they pretty? What did you talk about.” 

“They had to go leave early,” Rhea informed her putting her wrist up and Jessica just stared at her, Bella looked at her with relief. “I had an accident in the forest, I’m sure that it would’ve cut any conversation they were having short.” 

“Are you okay? That must have been the reason you weren’t in yesterday,” Jessica said as she looked at her wrist, Bella moving to sit next to Rhea. 

“Small fall, I just happened to land on my wrist wrong,” Rhea told her as she picked up her pen, she was lucky she could use both without having to worry about it. “It shouldn’t take too long to heal and I’ll be fine afterwards. Just no gym.” 

“You’re going to sit with them again?” Jessica asked as she sat in the sit that Bella had left. “The Cullens.”

“Most likely, Jasper and I were in the middle of a conversation about motorbikes,” Rhea told her and looked at Bella. “I’m sure Bella and Edward would like to revisit their conversation about Withering Heights, even if I prefer the Three Musketeers.” 

–

“What’s with the sour look?” Rhea asked as she looked at Edward. “If you keep that face I’m going to forever dub you _sour patch_.” 

“He can’t read your or Bella’s minds,” Alice informed her as Edward glared at her. 

“Mum says I’m an open book,” Bella told them. 

“He’ll be a _real_ sour puss if we take him to New Rome,” Rhea told him. “So many people and he won’t be able to read any of their minds.” 

“ _Road trip_ ,” Emmett informed them. 

“I should not have said a thing,” Rhea told herself as she slapped herself in the face, using her hair to hide her face. 

“No hitting yourself in the face,” Jasper informed her. 

“You wouldn’t want to bruise such a pretty face,” Bella joked. 

“I’m never letting you near Will,” Rhea declared at her. “Or Nico, I swear to Poseidon that you won’t.” 

“Will already gave me his number.”

“Son of a…” Rhea looked at them before cursing under her breath in Ancient Greek and she was sure that. 

“Such language isn’t becoming of a pretty lady,” Bella told her. 

“Will? Nico?” Rhea asked. 

Bella grinned at her. 

“How?” Edward asked. 

“We’re Greek,” Rhea told him. “If we don’t make fun of each other’s names or giving each other strange nicknames.”

“Strange nickname?” Jasper asked. 

“Sea Princess.” She might as well go with one of the _nicer_ nicknames, which came from _Clarisse_ of all people. 

“So, we’re still going to Settle this weekend?” Alice asked them. 

“Yes,” Bella answered. “But I’m sure you already saw that.” 

“As long as there’s a book store involved, I don’t mind being a breathing barbie,” Rhea informed Alice, hoping that if she had someone willing that she would leave Bella _alone_ , her foster sister didn’t like people dressing her up.

She would have let her, but Rhea knew that this was better in the long run and she had to deal with Aphrodite and her children before. 

“We’re going to have so much fun!” Alice informed her. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Edward had picked Bella up for some kind of picnic, Rhea could tell that he was glad that she had been there. That she knew where he was taking her and when they would be back, along with Alice seeing a weather chance in the afternoon. 

“What’s going on?” Rhea asked as she heard a knock, Charlie had gone fishing and she had just finished doing the dishes. Bella would be a bit annoyed with her, but she had finished her homework and had nothing better to do. 

“Jacob, Billy,” Rhea greeted when she opened the door, they had to move their day trip to Settle because of the weather. “Charlie and Bella aren’t here at the moment, I can give them a message if you would like… why can I smell fish?”

“I’m just here to drop something off,” Billy told her as moved to the side to allow Jacob to wheel his grandfather into the living room, Rhea closing the door before following them. “Harry Clearwater made some fish fry for us, the fridge keeps it drier.” 

“Charlie won’t be back for a bit, he’s gone out fishing. New spot,” Rhea informed him as she accepted the brown paper bag and popped it into the fridge. Charlie liked fish, but Rhea couldn’t find in herself to eat something she could talk to. 

She didn’t know why they were here, but Rhea had a feeling that it had something to do with the Cullens and how much time they were spending with them. Small town, so she wasn’t surprised that he already knew about it. 

“Jake, why don’t you get the pictures of the twins for me?” Billy asked Jacob, who just looked at the two of them before nodding and disappearing outside to the car. “Rhea, Charlie is my best friend and Bella is like another daughter to me. I don’t want to put them in danger.” 

“They’re safe, Cullens don’t drink human blood,” Rhea informed him. “And I can flip Emmett onto the table.” 

“Does Charlie know?”

“It’s dangerous for him to know, it’s dangerous for Bella to know.” Billy just looked at her, Rhea sat on the couch and crossed her arms. “But Bella had already figured it, but if you wish to break the treaty I won’t stop you.” 

“Straight to the point.” 

“I’ve been in two wars and I fought monsters that would even hunt your little wolf protectors; bringing them up, I would warn them about the Hell-hounds that are wondering around the beach, would be a shame if someone died.”

“Hell-hounds?” Billy asked her and Rhea just grinned, waving her hand and water went around it, going around her arm from her wrist to her elbow. 

“I’m not human, Billy, demigod. Greek,” she told him before flicking her hand and the water went back into the air. “I don’t drink blood if that’s your first question, but I did fight both the Titans and the Gaia's army.”

“Charlie doesn’t know about that, does it?”

“Many don’t, not many can see through the Mist. Jacob can, Charlie can’t.” 

“And Bella?”

“Her as well.” 

Billy just looked at her and Rhea could feel her temper raising, meaning it started raining as soon as Jacob walked back into the living room. “I couldn’t find the picture,” he informed them. “Is something wrong?”

“Must have left it at home,” Billy told him.

“Great,” he replied. 

“Jacob, when you get back home, could you do something for me?” Rhea asked him. 

“Sure?” Jacob asked. 

“Can you tell your father about the hell-hound? And everything I told you about it?” she asked him while keeping an eye on Billy. “And I’ll Charlie you came over before going to your doctor’s appointment, I’m sure he’d love to catch up sometime soon.”

“I’ve missed something,” Jacob guessed. 

“You’ll know when your older.” Billy just looked at her, before Jacob just nodded his head before pushing Billy out of the house. Putting her head in her hands, she wondered if things could get worse but then, she knew they could get worse. 

“Charlie, how are you?” Rhea asked as he opened the door. “Billy was over before his appointment, brought over fish fry.” 

“Clearwaters?”

“The very one.” 

“My favourite.”

“Bella was running out of ways to prepare fish.” 

“Dad, Rhea,” Bella said as she walked into the room with a giant smile on her face, Rhea was glad that she was happy. “The Cullens are having a game tonight, their going to play baseball.” 

“Edward’s here?” Rhea asked her as she followed Bella up to their bedroom, Bella grinned at her before throwing warmer clothing at her.

“And Jasper, their talking to Charlie in the living room.” 

“And Jasper?”

“Wants to see if you can come as well, Edward can’t carry both of us.” 

“We’ll have to get dressed then, it’s going to be cold.” Rhea looked at Bella before sighing and raising an eyebrow. “What’s wrong Bells? You’re nervous about something.”

“We went back to theirs to back up Jasper and get into an off-road truck,” Bella told her. “But we’ll still be running some of the way.” 

“Most likely Emmett’s.” 

“We’ll have to run part of the way.”

“And?” 

“You’ve never done it.”

“Says who? Jasper and Alice had to pull my ass out a collapsing cave.”

B ella just looked at her, Rhea was sure that had been part of her story and she could only look at her sister before grabbing her clothes and changing in the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind her, so Bella could get changed in peace. 

“Just keep your eyes closed,” Rhea told Bella once she left the bedroom, Rhea pulling out her bag and pulling out her hair comb and two bronze bracelets, along with the golden necklace that Jason had given her after the Giant War. 

“I’ll just throw up,” Bella informed her.

“If you must, aim at Edward and give us a good laugh.”

“Deal.”


End file.
